Comment devenir l'âme soeur d'un veela
by sayankotor777
Summary: Je pense que le titre dit tout et qu'il n'y a pas de résumé a faire surtout que je ne sais pas les faires. Bonne lecture.
1. L'ancienne et la nouvelle vie

**Disclaimer: tout Appartient à J K Rowling**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sauf que cette fic est écrite depuis longtemps et que je me lance enfin pour l'éditer donc j'aimerais avoir une ou deux review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Voilà c'est tout je ne dis rien de plus à part bonne lecture. A part qu'il y a peu de violence dans le premier chapitre mais ce n'est pas trop choquant enfin je pense.**

Chapitre 1 : l'ancienne et la nouvelle vie

Les coups pleuvaient, et il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours et cela avait affaiblit sa force magique. Une semaine qu'il était rentré au 4 Privet Drive dans le Surrey et trois jours que son oncle et son cousin lui faisaient regretter que des sorciers les aient menacé pour la seconde fois.

Aux coups de poings et de pieds, s'ajoutaient les coups de fouets qui laissaient sur son dos des marques indélébiles. Ca y est ils s'étaient arrêté. Harry espérait que c'était la dernière fois qu'on l'enfermait dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Il tomba une fois de plus dans l'inconscience, en espérant, quelque part, mourir pour arrêter de souffrir.

De leur côté les abominables Moldus se réjouissaient de ne plus avoir cette saleté de cancrelat sur leur frêles épaules de bourgeois snobinard.

Le matin arriva, sortant Harry de son inconscience emplit de cauchemars de Voldemort torturant et massacrant. Cela avait encore rouvert le peu de blessures qui arrivaient à cicatriser. A vu d'œil et bien qu'il soit dans le noir Harry sentait que sa jambe droite était cassé à au moins deux endroit différent, son poignet gauche ne semblait pas aller mieux ainsi que quelque uns de ses doigts. Il ne comptait plus ses côtes mais il savait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il était couvert d'hématomes, de coupures et d'écorchures. Mais le pire pour lui était son dos, ils l'avaient lacéré, brûlé avec leurs fouets, il pouvait déjà sentir les longues cicatrices qui couvriraient sur son dos quand il serait guéri, s'il guérissait.

Ce fut l'oncle Vernon qui lui donna une chance de survivre malgré le fait qu'il pensait que s'accomplirait l'inverse.

« Pétunia, nous ne pouvons plus le garder, il empeste la maison avec son sang séché et s'il nous claque entre les doigts, que diront les voisins. Nous devons faire quelque chose mais quoi ? »

« Je pense que la meilleure solution est que ce soir, nous l'amenions dans un quartier mal famé avec toutes ses affaires et que nous le laissions là-bas. »

« C'est une très bonne idée chérie, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. » Dit Vernon en se frottant les mains.

La journée passa très vite pour Harry, mais atrocement lentement pour les Dursley qui voulaient se débarrasser au plus vite de ce boulet. Vers les 23h00, Dudley et l'oncle Vernon le jetèrent presque dans la voiture, en faisant bien attention bien sûr à ne pas salir le tapis de sa belle voiture. Il roulèrent longtemps sans se soucier de leur passager et arrivé à destination ils le jetèrent franchement à la suite de ses affaires sur le béton froid d'une ruelle sordide, où sa tête percuta une brique le faisant plonger dans le coma.

Un policier arriva une heure plus tard faisant sa ronde habituelle quand il tomba sur le corps toujours inconscient d'Harry et prévint immédiatement les urgences. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et après l'avoir examiné entièrement ils furent peu confiant de sa survie au vu de ses blessures et des nombreux facteurs qui accompagnait ceux-ci : commotion cérébrale, importante perte de sang, sous-alimentation… Ils furent plus que choqués en voyant son dos mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de le transporter sur le dos à trois ils le mirent sur le brancard. Ils partirent à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital le plus qualifié pour ce cas. Entre temps ils prévinrent les urgentistes pour qu'ils préparent un bloc opératoire. Ils appelèrent aussi la police car il ne faisait aucun doute que la gamin avait été battu puis abandonné avec ses affaires. Comment des parents pouvaient-ils faire ça à leur enfant ?

Harry passa trois heures au bloc, trois équipes de chirurgiens travaillèrent tour à tour sur ses membres fracturés… Quand enfin il sortit, il était toujours dans le coma. Il resta dans cet état durant une semaine, dans le service des soins intensifs. La jeune infirmière qui était affecté, entre autre, à son chevet le vit papillonner des yeux et courut prévenir immédiatement le médecin chef, qui se précipita, lui-même, au chevet de son patient craignant qu'il ne retombe dans le coma.

« Monsieur, monsieur, réveillez-vous. » Murmurait le docteur.

Harry ouvrit complètement ses magnifiques yeux verts remplis d'un mélange de peur, de tristesse mais surtout d'une immense douleur. L'infirmière lui fit boire un peu d'eau pour qu'il puisse parler, et le médecin commença à le questionner.

« Sur une échelle de un à dix, combien avez-vous mal ? »

« Dix. » Dit-il douloureusement.

« Où exactement ? »

« Au dos. » Des larmes de douleur brillaient dans ses yeux.

« Vous devez restait sur le dos, sinon vos côtes ne se ressouderont pas bien, mais nous allons vous donner un fort anti-douleur qui agit presque immédiatement. » Dit-il en piquant une seringue dans le goutte à goutte.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Harry Evans. » Arriva-t-il à mentir, il ne fallait pas qu'on le retrouve, surtout dans cet état.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Je ne sais plus. »

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Presque 17 ans. »

« Où est votre famille ? »

« Elle est morte. »

« Où vivez-vous ? »

« J'ai un appartement à Londres. » Continua-t-il à mentir.

« Bien je vais vous laisser vous reposer, j'ai mis un somnifère en plus de l'anti-douleur. »

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla avec un attroupement de blouse blanche autour de son lit qui parlait de son état, mais retomba vite dans un état comateux. Puis sentant la douleur revenir il voulut se tourner sur le côté, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur qui fit accourir le docteur.

« Monsieur Evans, il ne faut pas bouger, sinon vous ne pourrez pas convenablement guérir. Je comprends que vous souffrez, je vais vous mettre une autre dose d'anti-douleur. » Il piqua à nouveau la poche remplit de nutriment.

Harry sentit la douleur s'évacuer lentement et s'endormit de lui-même.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, on lui enlevait : bandes, plâtres… Au bout de deux semaines il put enfin manger de lui-même. Grâce à la magie et plus particulièrement avec les charmes de guérison apprit l'année précédente, il fit guérir plus rapidement ses côtes pour que l'on puisse s'occuper plus de son dos, qui le faisait atrocement souffrir, et bien sûr pour pouvoir sortir plus rapidement.

Il passa deux semaines allongé sur le ventre cette fois-ci, et enfin il put sortir de cet enfer blanc une béquille à la main à cause de sa jambe droite. Heureusement on était un lundi matin et donc il partit à la recherche d'un appartement dans Londres, il entra dans la première agence qu'il rencontra et après de nombreuses visites, il trouva enfin son bonheur. C'était un appartement près de King Cross, il était spacieux avec un beau salon, une cuisine aménagée, deux chambres qui donnaient sur la salle de bain, il s'étendait en longueur mais était quand même assez large. Il signa rapidement quelque closes et partit, visage couvert, à Gringotts pour retirer assez d'argent afin de couvrir les divers frais (hôpital, appartement, meubles…). En passant devant un magasin de meuble magique, il fit une razzia sur la partie réservée aux meubles modernes mais avec une touche résolument ancienne, ainsi que dans le rayon sécurité.

Après beaucoup de signatures, d'achats Moldus et de sorts, il avait enfin aménagé son véritable chez lui. Le salon était d'un violet bleu reposant, sa chambre dans les tons rouge et enfin, la chambre d'amis était tout l'inverse étant d'un vert forêt. Content mais très fatigué et souffrant de sa jambe, seule partie de son corps pas entièrement guérit, il partit se coucher sans manger.

Le lendemain matin, il déjeuna rapidement et partit faire une promenade comme lui avait conseillé son docteur, pour remuscler sa jambe.


	2. Le Phénix, le Lion et le Serpent

**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs qui seront commises dans ce chapitre sur les tatouages... parce que j'ai tiré mes infos d'un manga, donc je ne suis pas sûre que ça se passe comme ça dans la réalité, et je ne me suis jamais fait tatouer malheureusement. Donc voilà je me suis tapé mon petit délire sur les tatouages et je suis contente. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ce chapitre trop chiant pour cela. Merci pour review les réponses sont à la fin du chapitre.**

Chapitre 2 : le Phénix, le Lion et le Serpent

Harry marchait depuis une bonne demi heure, réfléchissant aux sorts de camouflages qu'il pourrait utiliser pour cacher les monstrueuses cicatrices qui recouvraient son dos. Quand il percuta de plein fouet un jeune homme arborant un tatouage maori sur le biceps, perdant l'équilibre, il tomba durement en réprimant un cri, mais pas le rictus de douleur qui l'accompagnait. Le tatoué l'aida à se relever et l'emmena dans le salon d'où il venait justement de sortir pour qu'il puisse se remettre. Le patron qui avait vu la scène voulut appeler les urgences mais Harry lui dit que ce n'était rien et que ça passerait dans quelques minutes, le jeune s'excusa de nouveau et s'en alla rassuré.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Harry, un tatouage cacherait tout son dos et il n'utiliserait pas constamment sa puissance magique à maintenir le sort ou sa vie à concocter des potions. Mais était-ce possible vu l'état de son dos, même si celui-ci était complètement cicatrisé, il était recouvert de nervures blanches qui ne faciliteraient pas la tâche du tatoueur, ne voyant personne dans le salon il commença à parler avec le patron.

« Je voulais vous demander s'il possible de me faire un tatouage qui me recouvrirait le dos entièrement. » Dit Harry un peu tendu.

« Bien sur, monsieur ? »

« Evans Harry, mais le problème c'est que… enfin je vais vous montrer, ce sera plus simple, mais je vous préviens ce n'est pas beau à voir. » Harry enleva lentement son tee-shirt et dévoila son dos à l'artiste.

Celui-ci resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis reprit la parole comme s'il voyait ça tous les jours.

« Je vois, c'est tout à fait possible, mais vous devez être très sensible en ce moment, ça vous fera plus mal. Jusqu'où descendent-elles ? »

Harry descendit son boxer, dévoila ses reins recouverts de marques blanches.

« Je peux savoir… » Harry le coupa.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler et ne pas essayer de m'en souvenir. » Dit-il tristement.

« Vous savez ce que vous voulez comme représentation ? »

« Jusqu'à il y a dix minutes je n'y avais jamais pensé, vous n'avez pas des modèles ? »

« Oui, je peux vous tutoyer ? » Harry hocha la tête. « Je te conseille plutôt une œuvre unique qui te correspondrait vraiment. »

« Je vais y réfléchir, je repasserais demain, vu que la nuit porte conseil. Au fait je dois prendre rendez-vous ? »

« Si tu passes dans la matinée ça ira. A demain. »

« Oui, au revoir. »

Pour Harry, le retour se passa rapidement, en chemin il tomba sur une librairie, qu'il n'avait pas remarquée à l'aller. Il entra et commença à chercher des livres sur les tatouages, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait au bout de quelques minutes de recherche assidu, paya et s'en alla.

Dès qu'il fut rentré, il commença rapidement à lire son livre installé confortablement sur son fauteuil favori, depuis deux jours.

Il passa sa journée à feuilleter son livre, sans avoir la moindre inspiration. Le soir arriva bien vite et il alla se coucher sans oublier cette fois-ci de fermer les volets.

Il commença à rêver, non pas de ses « habituels » cauchemars remplis de torture, mais d'une image semblant se consumer sous les flammes d'un immense phénix rouge et or, avec un dégradé qui tendait vers le jaune. Il semblait protéger de ses ailes, à gauche un lion et à droite un serpent dans un magnifique ciel bleu. Au loin, on distinguait des montagnes aux neiges éternelles. Au pied de l'arbre sur lequel était posé le phénix s'étendait une végétation luxuriante dévoilant au loin un lac où le soleil doré se reflétait.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla toujours obnubilé, et avec sa baguette magique il transposa l'image précise sur une feuille blanche. Libéré, il commença à réfléchir à la signification de cette « vision », il savait que le phénix représentait la renaissance. Et lui même renaissait en quelque sorte. Mais le lion et le serpent ? Peut-être que cela avait-il un rapport avec ce que lui avait dit le chapeau lors de la répartition ? Il ne savait pas, mais il savait que c'était ce modèle qu'il voulait à tout jamais tatouer dans son dos.

Il se prépara et sortit pour sa promenade, mais aussi pour son rendez-vous chez le tatoueur. Il arriva chez lui vers 11h00, une cloche carillonna lorsqu'il entra faisant accourir le gérant. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, il le salua et commença à parler :

« Alors Harry ça va mieux qu'hier ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui ça va, c'est juste ma jambe qui met un peu de temps pour se remettre. »

« Tu t'es fait une fracture ? »

« Oui, une double même, mais bon c'est du passé, à la fin des vacances je n'aurais plus rien. J'ai décidé de ce que je voulais avoir, tu peux me dire si c'est possible ? »

« Bien sûr, montre. » Dit-il, assez, excité.

Harry sortit le dessin et le lui tendit.

« Ouaw, tu es super doué. »

« Ce n'est pas de moi, mais d'un ami faisant des études d'art, alors ? »

« Bien sûr et j'en serais même honoré. Dis, je pourrais prendre une photo quand j'aurais terminé. »

« Oui, oui, ce qui m'amène à te demander, si tu aurais finit avant le 31 août. »

« C'est tout à fait possible, mais ça dépend essentiellement de toi, et sache que je ne fais jamais plus d'une heure de tatouage parce qu'après, je ne fais plus un beau travail. »

« Quand peux-tu commencer ? »

« Demain, le temps que j'étudie le modèle et que je m'entraîne. »

« Ca va si je reviens à cette heure ci ? »

« Oui, je vais te marquer, si tu as un problème tu m'appelles, voici mon numéro. »

« A demain, au revoir. »

« Ciao Harry. »

Le jour passa lentement et Harry décida, comme tout bon étudiant, de faire ses devoirs de vacances, il commença d'emblée par les potions. Il passa tout son après-midi sur un sujet tordu de Snape : « Décrire les 21 utilisations de la chenille Iverdisia et ses différents effets selon sa taille son âge en 5 parchemins minimum. »

Quand le soir arriva, il se regarda un petit film et faillit s'endormir sur le canapé, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs après avoir éteint la télévision, étant trop fatigué pour se traîner jusqu'à son lit.

Le lendemain matin, il fut une fois de plus réveillé par les rayons de l'astre lumineux, qu'il commença à maudire, puis voyant inscrit sur son horloge : 10h13. Il se dépêcha de se préparer et partit tranquillement.

Toujours bien accueillit par le propriétaire, il l'amena dans la salle de « torture ». Harry enleva son sweater et se coucha sur le ventre. Will, dont il savait le prénom depuis peu, enfila des gants et commença à lui tâter le dos pour voir si tout était bien cicatrisé et lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire…

« Aujourd'hui ça ne sera pas douloureux, je vais faire… comment dire… ? Le pochoir du modèle. Après tu me diras ce que tu en penses, parce que, quand même tu vas le garder toute ta vie et ça va prendre tout ton dos. Demain, on commencera véritablement à tatouer. »

« Allons-y. » Dit Harry souriant.

Durant une heure, personne ne parla et à la fin le brun put enfin admirer son dos. Il siffla d'admiration.

« J'ai hâte qu'il soit finit. »

« En parlant de ça, je te propose deux façons pour te le faire. La première, à l'occidentale avec le stylo, et la seconde, à l'orientale, avec un stylet à trois pointes qui contient des pigments coloré, cette façon est plus douloureuse, mais les couleurs sont plus belles et variés. Alors quelle méthode ? »

« Tu m'en conseilles une en particulier ? »

« L'orientale, plus longue, plus douloureuse mais le tatouage sera plus vivant. »

« Je te fais confiance, alors à demain. »

« Bye Harry. »

Oubliant ses devoirs, Harry flâna toute la journée et s'arrêta devant un magasin de vêtement Moldu. Il n'avait pas véritablement de garde robe et décida de s'acheter deux ou trois trucs.

Il ressortit deux heures plus tard avec une collection de jeans et chemises assortis ainsi qu'un cuir, des tee-shirts, des sweaters et des boxers.

Voyant l'heure, il décida de s'acheter un sandwich et de rentrer chez lui pour s'écrouler sur son canapé favori et dormir.

Il se réveilla tard le soir, vers les 19h00, prépara son repas qu'il mangea devant un talk-show. Il finit de regarder le film de la veille et partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par une voix criarde ressemblant à celle de Célestina Moldubec, mais, ayant éteint rapidement sa radio, il ne sut jamais qui était cette femme.

Il était 9h00, cela lui laissa amplement le temps de se préparer, il mangea lentement ses œufs brouillés, puis il se dirigea sur le même rythme vers la salle de bain pour se doucher et s'habiller. Il s'étendit ensuite sur le canapé pour lire un grimoire sur la DCFM. Quand l'horloge sonna 10h30, il partit tranquillement vers le salon (de tatouage). Il arriva à 11h00 pile et après les salutations d'usage, il retira son tee-shirt et s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit (que possèdent tous les bons docteurs dans les cabinets).

« Harry je vais devoir te monter dessus, ça te gène ? »

« Non, ça va tant que tu n'appuies pas sur ma jambe droite. »

Will commença alors le tatouage, il plongeait le stylet dans un pot contenant des pigments colorés. Puis donna des à coups rapides. (Nda : vous voyez quand on enlève la peinture d'un mur avec un racloir, la position de la main, ben… c'est la même sauf que là ça s'enfonce dans les couches supérieures de la peau pour laisser apparaître la couleur). L'heure se passa ainsi, et malgré la douleur Harry ne montra jamais qu'il souffrait.

« Et voilà, j'ai fini la torture pour aujourd'hui. »

Harry commença à se relever.

« Attend je te passe une crème cicatrisante et je te mets un pansement, après ça sera bon. »

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Eilis : merci tu es ma première review. J'aime bien cette phrase aussi sa montre bien quels sont les sentiments des Dursleys au sujet de Harry. Merci encore.**

**petite-elfe : Je suis désolé de t'annoncer que je suis très irrégulière dans la publication, même si je pense que là ça ira, surtout que ça me prend beaucoup de temps pour taper vu que le clavier ne m'aime pas. Pour ta question, tu le sauras par la suite vers le chapitre 3 je pense enfin sur le coup je ne m'en souviens plus.**

**Alicya Potter-Black : A ta question la réponse est dans le chapitre un, j'ai mis que les Dursleys le jetaient dans la rue à la suite de ses affaires et donc il les récupère à la sortie de l'hôpital.**

**Amy Keira : Le prochain chapitre sera édité bientôt, en fait maintenant, enfin tu me comprends...**

**Anize B : J'accepte toujours les critiques, surtout comme les tiennes. Je déteste me relire, mais bon je ferais un effort car je comprends très bien que c'est gênant. Pour l'année, c'est là que ce trouve la faille dans mon histoire, il rentre en septième année, donc il a 17 ans, et donc pour se trouver un appartement il aurait dû avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de mal, comme pour l'élément qui est dans le chapitre suivant mais bon. Je me relirais promis.**

**Egwene Al'Vere : Merci de devenir une aussi fidèle lectrice, ça me fait plaisir. Cette fic est écrite en entier mais sur papier et comme je le disais précédemment je mets beaucoup de temps pour taper. Je vais essayé d'éditer au minimum une fois par semaine, et comme il y a 10 chapitres plus ou moins long. Pour les questions je vais rester très vague parce que tu le découvriras bien assez vite vu le rythme auquel je publie. Pour la dernière Draco va l'aider très indirectement car Harry ne lui dira pas tout de suite la vérité. Pour le docteur, je ne savais pas la dernière fois que je me suis fais opérer c'est la première question que l'infirmière m'a posé. A la prochaine. Merci**


	3. L'arrivé du Serpent

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient.**

**Bon j'ai recommencé je m'en excuse, mais cette fois c'est sur les pierçings, honte à moi, je ne suis pas percé donc vous m'excuserez pour la durée de cicatrisation du pierçing de Harry.**

**Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin de la page.**

**Je n'éditerais pas avant samedi parce que j'ai le bac à passer.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 3 : L'arrivée du Serpent

Ceci continua durant une quinzaine de jours. Un après-midi, alors qu'Harry se promenait dans son quartier, il vit un jeune homme blond assit par terre avec à ses côtés, une grosse malle. Il ne le reconnut pas tout de suite, mais au bout de quelques minutes d'observation, il sut que c'était son ennemi juré : Draco Malfoy. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était dans sa rue, et étant un bon Gryffondor, courageux… il se dirigea vers lui, toujours aidé de sa canne.

« Bonjour Malfoy. » Dit Harry platement.

« Salut Harry. »

Le survivant resta de coi, depuis quand le blond l'appelait-il ainsi ?

« Ne fais pas cette tête Harry, je suis venu te voir pour te demander un service. »

« Lequel ? » Demanda Harry de plus en plus surprit par le serpentard qu'il considérait jusqu'ici comme un ennemi à la botte de son père et de Voldemort. Mais la donne avait changé s'il venait lui demander un service c'est qu'il s'était détaché de l'autorité parentale et avait renié les règles qui faisait de lui un Malfoy, bref, solliciter l'aide de quelqu'un.

« C'est-à-dire que je préfère ne pas en parler en public, les murs ont des oreilles. » Dit-il doucement.

« Viens chez moi j'habite à deux pas et j'ai un bon système de sécurité très performant. »

« Tu n'habites plus chez tes Moldus ? » Demanda Draco surprit.

« Comment sais-tu pour les Dursleys ? »

« C'est-à-dire… depuis l'année dernière. Pendant l'année scolaire je suis rentré dans l'Ordre du Phénix, car je ne pouvais plus supporter le fait de savoir que j'allais m'agenouiller gentiment et tuer des gens comme un petit chienchien à son Petit Voldemort. » Lui dit-il après être rentré dans l'appart du brun. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de goût vu comment tu t'habilles à l'école. »

« Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ou te jeter immédiatement à la porte ? » Demanda Harry un peu vexé, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute.

« Excuse-moi. » Dit Draco tout en continuant à regarder le salon et la cuisine.

« Ce n'est pas grave, parce que c'est vrai que je m'habillais très mal, mais bon c'est le passé. »

« Au fait comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas au courant que je suis entré dans l'ordre et que je suis un espion ? »

« Disons que pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne dois pas échanger de courrier avec Hermione, Ron ou un membre de l'ordre. »

« Ah je comprend mieux. Tu sais qu'ils ne savent pas que tu es parti de chez tes Moldus. »

« Je te rassure tout de suite, ils le savent très bien. Et ils savent que tu es avec moi aussi. »

« Comment ? Je n'ai vu personne t'espionner et pourtant j'ai bien fait attention. »

« Disons que pendant les vacances de cinquième année, j'en ai légèrement eu marre d'être suivit 24h sur 24 et, après avoir perdu deux de leurs hommes. Ils ont changé de technique, grâce à Rémus ils ont créés une carte (Nda : comme la carte des Maraudeurs) qui montre où je suis à chaque instant et avec qui je suis qu'il soit sorcier ou autre. Donc plus besoin de me suivre et au moindre problème, ils transplanent. Surtout que la carte montre aussi les personnes cachées sous un déguisement, leur véritable identité. Bon revenons-en à toi, que veux-tu me demander ? »

« En transmettant des informations à l'ordre je me suis fait démasquer, mais j'ai eu le temps de m'enfuir pour ne pas être tué par mon paternel. » Il vit Harry regarder sa malle. « Oui, ben en fait, j'étais sûr que j'allais me faire démasquer à un moment ou à un autre, donc j'ai caché ma malle en dehors de chez moi au cas où, pour ne pas être démunis dans le pire des cas. Après je me suis baladé dans Londres et puis je suis tombé sur toi. Tout ça pour te demander si tu pouvais me loger parce que je n'ai que de l'argent sorcier et je ne veux pas, pour l'instant, aller au Chemin de Traverse ou un autre lieu comme cela, je sais que mon père doit avoir envoyé des mangemorts à ma poursuite. » Dit Draco presque suppliant. « Et en plus je ne sais pas où sont les quartiers de l'ordre je n'y suis allé que par poudre de cheminette… (Nda : il n'a pas d'argent Moldus et je le vois mal prendre un bus pour arriver à destination, et s'il transplanait il serait repéré par son père)

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir.

« D'accord, mais à une condition. Tous les jours je pars de 10h30 à 12h30. Je ne veux pas que tu me suives, je ne veux pas que tu me demandes quoique que se soit à ce sujet. De toute manière si tu me suis, je le saurai et tu n'auras plus qu'à faire tes bagages. » Dit Harry menaçant.

« Compris, je te promets que je n'aborderai plus ce sujet. Où est-ce que je m'installe ? »

« Il y a une chambre d'amis, c'est la porte à droite, je te ferais visiter après. »

Quand Draco revint quelques instants plus tard, Harry lui fit la visite très rapide de son appartement. Puis ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon où le brun se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil favori, bientôt imité par Draco qui se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis qu'il avait vu Harry.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Pourquoi tu as une canne ? » Demanda-t-il presque timidement.

« J'ai fais une mauvaise chute et je me suis fais une double fracture à la jambe droite. Comme je ne dois pas trop m'appuyer dessus j'utilise une canne, mais à la fin des vacances je n'en aurais plus besoin. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi jusqu'au dîner et Harry, en parfait cordon bleu, prépara un repas succulent sous le regard ébahit de Draco qui siffla devant le plat d'Ossau Bucco (Nda : peut-être que je me suis trompé dans l'orthographe).

« J'espère que tu aimes, la sauce tomate et le veau. »

« Oui, ça à l'air super bon, comment t'a appris à cuisiner, parce que moi j'en suis incapable. »

« Je cuisinai pour les Dursleys. »

Le blond voyant que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder repartit sur un autre thème.

Après manger, Harry lui fit découvrir le télévision et ils regardèrent un grand classique : Quand Harry rencontre Sally (Nda : désolé ma culture anglaise est très grande comme vous pouvez le voir et en plus je n'ai jamais vu ce film).

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par les bruits de la douche, puis se rappelant la présence de Draco, se leva et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner après avoir enfilé un tee-shirt et un short. Le serpentard fut vite attiré par les odeurs alléchantes venant de la cuisine et aida Harry à mettre la table pour petit-déjeuner au plus vite.

Le brun lui expliqua rapidement le maniement de certain appareil et partit à 10h30 précise, comme à son habitude. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre séances.

Revenant chez lui, il découvrit Draco plongé dans un livre de potion avancée et il commença à préparer le déjeuner.

Rapidement s'installa la routine, jusqu'à la dernière séance où le dos du brun serait de niveau « beau » à regarder.

Quand Will finalisa le tout, il fut content de lui et montra à Harry avec un jeu de miroir le tatouage. Celui-ci sourit. Premièrement : on ne remarquerait jamais ses cicatrices, et deuxièmement : le dessin était tout simplement magnifique.

Il passa à la caisse.

« Vu que tu es mon meilleur client et le plus courageux, je t'offre un bon pour te faire percer. »

« Laisses-moi réfléchir un pierçing me tenterait bien, mais je voudrais quelque chose qui ne se voit pas trop. »

« Le téton. » Proposa Will.

« Pas trop. » Fit Harry en grimaçant.

« La langue. »

« Ca fait mal ? » Demanda Harry.

« Attend tu viens de te faire tatouer le dos entièrement et tu demandes si un petit trou va te faire mal ! » Dit Will étonné.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, je pourrais quand même parler normalement. »

« Oui mais il ne faudra manger que du liquide pendant deux, trois jours et venir me voir juste avant ton départ pour voir si tout est bien cicatrisé et pour la photo. »

« D'accord, allons-y. » Dit Harry sans crainte.

Quand il sortit, il se demanda quelle tête ferait Draco les trois prochains jours en ne mangeant que de la soupe. Car il préparait toujours un plat différent.

Il essaierait au moins de cacher pendant 24h son nouvel ajout. Malheureusement pour lui, le blond avait envie de parler ce jour là, et il fut démasqué dans l'après-midi.

« Harry je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter, mais on dirait que tu as un morceau de fer dans la bouche ! »

« Ah… ça doit être un plombage. »

« Tu mens très mal on te l'a déjà dit. Alors ? »

« D'abord, pourquoi tu regardes ma bouche ? » Demanda Harry étonné d'avoir été démasqué si vite.

« Parce que. Allez dis le moi. » Supplia Draco.

Harry ne put résister.

« C'est un truc Moldus, appelé : pierçing, ça consiste à percer des trous dans la peau pour y mettre des anneaux ou comme ici des boules. » Il tira la langue.

Draco grimaça.

« Ca fait mal ? »

« Non ! Pas du tout, par contre pendant deux jours on ne mange que de la soupe. »

« Tant que ce n'est pas la même ça me va. »

Ils passèrent les deux jours suivant à flâner en ville. Ils allèrent sur le chemin de Traverse, visages couverts pour acheter leurs fournitures.

La veille du départ, Harry partit de nouveau pour son mystérieux rendez-vous.

« Salut Will, comment ça va ? » Demanda Harry en entrant.

« Bien et toi ? »

« Toujours au mieux de ma forme et comme tu le vois, sans canne. » Dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Viens on va regarder tout ça. »

Il l'ausculta et lui dit que tout était parfait.

« Maintenant la photo… Voilà, t'es beau comme un Dieu désormais. »

En effet, tout au long des séances le corps d'Harry avait évolué car il faisait un peu d'exercice et mangeait équilibré.

« Arrête tu vas me faire rougir. » Dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

« T'es un cas désespéré, sinon à part ça, j'ai une chance de te revoir un jour. »

« Sûrement après les Grandes Vacances, mais ce n'est pas certains, il faut que je fasse pleins de choses avant. »

« Donc ce n'est pas un adieu mais un au revoir. »

« Oui au revoir et bonne continuation. »

« Pareillement, ciao, Harry. »

**serpentis-draco : Oui j'ai un dessin de tatouage, mais c'est une amie qui l'a fait et j'ai besoin de son accord pour le mettre sur le net. Pour Draco il arrive dans ce chapitre. Et pour comment ça va se passer avec lui c'est un secret connu uniquement de moi, en fait je préfère laisser le suspens parce que tu l'apprendras assez tôt vu le rythme auquel j'édite.**

**Amy Keira : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et voici le suivant, j'espère qu'il est arrivé assez vite.**

**Alicya Potter-Black : Ce n'était pas du tout un reproche moi aussi j'ai tendance à oublier des trucs j'espère que je ne t'ais pas trop paru sarcastique parce que ce n'était pas voulu. Merci et voilà le suivant.**

**vega264 : Merci, ça fait plaisir. Oui c'est un slash. Mais pas tout de suite.**

**petite-elfe : Comme tu peux le voir je l'ai vaincu en parti, mais bon il résiste. Oui j'ai un dessin du tatouage mais comme je le disais il faut que je demande à celle qui me l'a fait si je peux le mettre sur ma homepage. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous.**

**Mifibou : Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire d'une part je n'ai pas eu peur de ta review et d'autre part j'ai fini cette fic il faut juste que je le recopie sur mon PC. Enfin juste, j'ai un peu de mal avec mon clavier mais à force de taper je commence à avoir un peu le coup, enfin ce n'est pas l'important. Si tu veux voir le dessin je le mettrai peut-être sur ma homepage après avoir demandé à celle qui l'a fait la permission de la mettre. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bisous.**

**Egwene Al' Vere : C'est gentil j'espère que tu la suivras jusqu'au bout, même si je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Pour l'orthographe je suis nulle je parle bien mais pour écrire c'est un calvaire en primaire en dictée j'avais que des 0, en fait je sais conjuguer les verbes ce n'est pas le problème, le problème est que je ne sais pas quel temps utiliser quand j'écris. A mon avis tu vas rester avec ceci jusqu'à la fin sinon les chapitres n'arriveront pas aussi vite. Pour toutes tes questions : Harry et Draco se rencontrent dans ce chapitre comme tu as pu le remarquer et pour les autres je dirais qu'il te faudra attendre samedi. Ah j'ai dévoilé une partie de mon plan zut ! C'est la dernière fois. Pour le tatouage je ne vais pas te laisser des recherches quand même, perso je ne sais si ce que je dis est vrai mais bon, j'ai vu la technique dans le manga Crying Freeman, je ne sais pas si tu connais, il y a le film aussi, passons. En fait est-ce que t'as déjà détapissé, il y a une sorte de raclette pour racler le mur, ça c'est pour la position de la main. Le tatoueur prend une sorte de stylet avec au bout trois pointes faites de je ne sais qu'elle matière, il la plonge dans des pots rempli de peinture spéciale, il met la mains dans la position que je t'ai expliqué précédemment et il donne des à coups pour que les pointes rentrent dans les couches supérieures de la peau et hop tu as un tatouage. J'espère que tu comprends mieux et sinon je peux toujours recommencer ça ne me dérange pas.**

**Eiliss : Ravis que ça te plaise et j'espère jusqu'à la fin. Pour tes questions je ne répondrai pas, comme aux autres, car tu le sauras dans le chapitre suivant et je préfère laisser du suspense. Merci de m'avoir mis dans tes favoris.**

**Sahada : Pour l'instant le tatouage d'Harry restera immobile parce que Will est un Moldu. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne bougera pas, parce que tu m'as donné une bonne idée. Merci.**

**BadAngel666 : Je te remercie vraiment pour toutes ces infos, me faire tatouer est quelque chose qui me plairai mais pas à mes parents ou plus exactement comme je veux mais bon** **ce n'est pas le sujet, alors je fais tatouer mon perso enfin celui de J.K.Rowling. Je n'accepte pas les reviews anonymes ! Je ne savais pas, comment on fait pour les accepter, parce que si je commence à chercher de moi-même je n'ai pas fini. Bisous.**

**vert emeraude : Merci j'ai mis longtemps à me l'imaginer. Dray comme tu l'as lu est arrivé.**

**Spirit.w.w : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise voilà la suite comme ça tu pourras re-grogner à la fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.**


	4. Touch Touch

Disclaimer : rein ne m'appartient

Je suis désolé je ne m'était pas apperçut que j'avais fait une erreur de chapitrage, donc encore toute mes excuses. De plus en faisant la rectification, j'ai comment dire, effacé les reponses aux reviews, donc désolé. Deplus ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé par ma béta, donc il y aura des fautes. Bonne lecture et encore désolé

Chapitre 4 :Touch touch

Le lendemain les deux amis se levèrent tôt pour leur dernier petit déjeuné ensemble. Alors qu'Harry préparé le café il pensa que c'était la dernière fois aussi qu'il verait Draco arrivé en boxer dans la cuisine et s'installer avec une non challenge très sexi sur son tabouret. Comme d'habitude le repas se passa dans le silence et bientôt, ils partirent pour King Cross. Arrivé là-bas ils croisèrent Hermione et Ron ainsi que toute la famille Weasley, après avoir saluer tout le monde (Nda : vu que Draco fait partit de l'ordre tout le monde sait qu'il est du côté de la lumière), ils montèrent dans le train. Ils furent immédiatement accostés par le professeur McGonnagal qui leur annonça tout de go qu'ils étaient Préfet-en-chef par ordre subit de Dumbledore. Le trajet fût l'un des plus ennuyeux pour les deux garçons qui durent subirent le très très long discours du professeur sur leur rôles et l'image qu'ils devaient donné à la jeune génération.

Arrivé à Poudlard, Draco comme l'avait apprit récemment Harry, vient s'installer à la table des Gryffondors pour ne pas subir les foudres de ces anciens camarades qui eux c'étaient rallié au Lord Noir. Avec beaucoup d'efforts de sa part il fit de petites excuses à la table et les rouges et or le pardonnèrent vu qu'il avait changé, mais surtout parce qu'il était ami avec le leader de leur maison signe qu'il était digne de confiance.

Le soir arrivé dans leur chambre, le blond décida de révéler la véritable raison de sa venue chez Harry.

/Harry, il faut que je te parle, dit Draco légèrement angoissé.

/Je t'écoute, répondit le brun en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de lui.

/Je ne suis pas arrivé chez toi par hasard, en fait j'ai suivit ton odeur.

/Mais comment ? Demanda Harry éberlué.

/Je suis un Veela, je suppose que tu sais ce que c'est ?

/Oui je sais, mais… Sa question resta en suspens.

/Cet été, j'ai reçu comme qui dirait : mon héritage, et je me suis mit à chercher mon compagnon activement. J'étais déjà dans l'ordre depuis un mois environ et je sentais ton odeur de partout. Je n'avais pas prit ma potion, et je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai pris mes affaires et je me suis lancé à ta recherche, tu connais la suite. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolé de t'avoir mentit, mais je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être loin de toi, finit-il de dire en baissant sa tête.

Au début Harry s'était sentit blesser d'avoir été utilisé, mais ensuite un autre sentiment été apparu : il était aimé d'un amour des plus pur et sans faille, car c'était celui d'un Veela, il lui pardonnerait.

/Je te pardonne Draco il n'y a vraiment aucun mal, on ne peut pas résister aux pulsions Veela. Mais je voulais savoir une chose : tes sentiments pour moi sont apparu en même temps que tes gènes Veela ? Demanda Harry timidement.

/Non, je crois que ms sentiments ont évolué à partir de la sixième année et que mes gènes ont fortement accentuer ceux-ci.

/Draco, je te trouve très mignon et pour tout t'avouer je suis gai, mais surtout je t'aime, je ne te dis pas ça pour te rassurer, je t'aime vraiment. Le problème est que je ne suis mentalement pas près à avoir une relation avec toi, car pour une relation implique une grande franchise que je ne peux pas te donner maintenant. Je t'ais moi aussi mentit et je suis malheureusement pas prêt pour te dire la vérité pour l'instant, je suis désolé.

/Je comprend Harry et j'attendrais, il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue comme un petit maternel, avant de partit dans sa chambre.

Harry resta pensif un moment devant le feu, et se dirigea, boitillant légèrement vers la sienne, heureux : sa vie n'était pas si pourrit que ça.

Le lendemain matin le blond l'attendait pour aller à la Grande Salle et le rejoignit un sourire aux lèvres.

Deux semaines passèrent au rythme rapide des cours et des soirées à discuter avec Draco ou Ron et Hermione, il fût de nouveau proclamé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch au grand malheur d son équipe qui connaissaient ses méthodes de travail.

Un soir où Draco était vraiment impatient de revoir son petit lion adoré, il se dirigea rapidement vers les vestiaires, en chemin il rencontra Ron qui lui dit qu'Harry finissait de s'habiller. Il entra directement dans le vestiaire croyant que le brun aurait finit. Et au lieu de voir le dos blanc de Harry, il vit un Phénix ! Il émit un Harry hésitant qui se répercuta dans la salle vide. Celui-ci se retourna et vis Draco hypnotisé pars on dos, enfin maintenant il ne le voyais plus, mais ça revenait au même.

/Pourquoi tu as un phénix dans le dos ?

Le brun sourit tristement.

/Je crois que le moment est arrivé de te révéler se qui m'est arrivé durant cet été. Je finis de m'habiller et j'arrive.

Draco hocha la tête et deux minutes plus tard ils étaient partis en direction de leur salle de Préfet dans un silence pesant. Arrivé dans le salon, le brun toujours aussi silencieux se dirigea vers sa chambre, enjoignant Draco de faire de même. Dès qu'il fût entré, Harry jeta un puissant sort de silence les murs aillant fréquemment des oreilles.

/Je crois que je vais devoir tout t'explique depuis le début pour que tu comprennes, alors s'il te plait ne m'interrompe pas.

Le bond hocha la tête.

/Quand j'avais un an mes parents sont morts, j'aurais du moi aussi mourir mais l'amour de mère se sacrifiant pour moi ma sauvé la vie, et donc le sang qui coule dans les veine des Evans est une protection depuis ce jours là. C'est pour cela que Dumbledore m'a envoyé chez les Dursleys ma tante Pétunia est la sœur de ma mère et donc je suis protéger lorsque je suis là-bas contre toue attaque de Voldemort ou de ses sbires. Pétunia à toujours détesté ma mère car elle en avait peur et de plus elle en été jalouse, donc quand je suis arrivé toute sa haine c'est reporté sur moi, comme celle de Vernon, mon oncle et Dudley, mon cousin. Ils me voyaient comme un monstre et c'est pour cela qu'ils ont essayaient de faire disparaître toute trace de magie de moi, en me traitant méchamment : j'ai dormit dans un placard jusqu'à que je reçoivent le lettre de Poudlard, puis j'ai eu la plus petite chambre. J'ai toujours été traité comme un elfe de maison et lorsque que je finissait pas mes tâches je recevais une punition : mon oncle me battait ou je n'avait pas le droit de manger, déjà que j'était au régime sec. Quand on c'est revu tu t'ais moqué de moi à propos de mes habits, en fait jusqu'au dernière vacance je n'ai jamais eu de vêtement a moi a part ce de l'école bien sur, on me donnais ceux de Dudley trois à quatre fois trop large pour moi.

Depuis que j'allais à Poudlard j'était mieux traité sauf durant la deuxième année où Ron a du venir me chercher. Et puis tout à basculé, à la seconde menace de l'Ordre, dès que l'on est rentré, Vernon et Dudley m'ont assommé et enfermé dans le placard et me retirant ma baguette et mes affaires bien sûr. Les quatre premier jours ils m'ont donné du pain et de l'eau et j'avais droit d'aller au toilette une fois par jour, comme j'étais affaiblit par le régime je ne pouvais pas utilisé de magie sans baguette pour m'enfuir. Le quatrième soir, ils sont rentré bourré et ont commencé à me sortir de mon placard pour m'insulté, mais ça à dégénérer et ils ont commencé à me frapper avec leur pieds, leurs mains,… A un moment mon oncle revient avec un objet que je ne pouvais pas voir, mes lunettes étant cassé depuis longtemps, mais je compris vite, c'était un fouet. Ca adurée trois jours ou je restais enfermé sans manger, ni boire. Et puis ils en int eu marre de moi donc il m'ont abandonné dans une ruelle sordide de Londres je suis resté à l'hôpital un long moment parce que je suis tombé dans le coma, et à cause de mes blessures… Quand je suis enfin sorti, j'ai acheté l'appart et j'ai commencé à chercher une solution pour mon dos et c'est de là qu'est venu l'idée du tatouage, finit-il en n'osant plus regarder Draco pensant y trouver de la pitié.

Celui-ci le prit dans ces bras.

/Je comprend mieux maintenant cette aura de douleur et de tristesse qui t'entoure tout le temps. Harry, je n'aurais jamais pitié de toi, alors que certain ce serait laissé mourir, tu as remonté la pente et regarde maintenant, tu es plus beau et plus fort qu'avant et je t'aime encore plus, il lui avait dit ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Une lumière blanche les entoura, car par cet acte de franchise inné il s'étaient dévoilé leur amour (Nda : je vais pleuré c'est tellement beau, je vous ai dit que cette fic finirait bien parce que j'ai pas le courage de faire du mal à mes persos (enfin ce de J.K.Rowling) enfin il va quand même leur arrivé quelques petites choses sinon ça serait plat comme histoire, mais pourquoi je raconte l'histoire moi, ah oui il est 1 heure : la fatigue,…). Tout les deux le comprirent et s'embrassèrent dans un chaste baisé.


	5. Oh mon Dieu

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient J.K.Rowling**

**Je suis vraiment désolé du retard qu'a prit la publication de ce chapitre mais je passais le BAC et je pensais vraiment que je serais au repêchage, et puis non en fait. En plus il fallait que je réécrive une partie de ce chapitre et l'inspiration ne venait vraiment pas donc je me suis résolue à attendre les résultats du BAC pour pouvoir écrire avec plus de liberté et pouvoir publier. Bien sûr le BAC n'excuse pas tout, mais bon… Mais peut-être que ça excusera si vous trouvez ce chapitre nul, parce que moi personnellement je ne le trouve pas super et je ne dis pas ça pour que l'on me réconforte en me disant que ma fic est bien. Si vous avez des conseils à me donner, je les accepte avec plaisir. Merci.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 5 : Oh mon Dieu 

Harry hésitait, il ne savait que faire, demain il avait son premier rendez-vous avec Draco, ils allaient à Pré-au-Lard. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait se mettre : ce joli cuir qu'il avait acheté durant les vacances avec la chemise blanche, mais son problème sont véritable problème était… : les sous-vêtements. Il avait éliminé d'office le caleçon que l'on pourrait voir et qui le ferait passer pour un débile, il avait écarté également le slip : on voyait la marque au travers le pantalon. Il ne lui restait plus que deux choix : le string ou le boxer et ça l'angoissait, que devait-il faire, si Draco lui faisait des avances plus que directe, et le voyait en string, il le traiterait de tapette et de PD, mais… il était gay ! Et le blond aussi ! Cependant, il serait plus à son aise dans un boxer. Rrraaa, il ne savait pas quoi faire et tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, clink (Nda : l'ampoule au-dessus de sa tête s'allume). Ron saurait sûrement lui, puisqu'il sortait avec Hermione, il avait déjà dû être confronté à cet important problème. Il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et se précipita vers la tour des Gryffondors, arrivé il enleva le rouquin des bras de sa petite amie alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ce dernier se retrouva dans son dortoir en compagnie d'Harry sans avoir la moindre idée du comment il était arrivé là. Pas gêné pour un sou le brun commença à lui expliquer son problème et ayant amené ses affaires avec lui, fit un défilé. Ron mit quelques minutes à absorber l'information, mais quand celle-ci trouva le cerveau, il commença à tenir son bras droit et à suffoquer : son meilleur ami sortait avec Malfoy, il était aussi gay que tous les Village People (Nda : ils l'étaient vraiment ou c'était juste une rumeur ?) et se baladait devant lui en lui demandant si on voyait son string à travers son pantalon en cuir. Et il tomba, raide, mort, alors qu'il entendait la dernière phrase d'Harry : à ton avis je mets le string léopard ou le rose fushia ?

**L'auteur est désolé de ce délire à deux noises, que certaines personnes pourraient trouver blessant vu tous les stéréotypes à la con qu'il contient, mais j'étais un peu démoralisé ces dernier temps et écrire un truc aussi débile m'a remonté le moral. Donc maintenant on peu passer à la vraie histoire. Vous pouvez laisser des reviews pour ce truc et pour me conforter dans l'idée que je n'ai pas d'humour. Si dans un grand malheur vous aimez (Nda : Non parce que moi, maintenant, je suis habitué), je vous plains (Nda : à mon avis ça ne s'écrit pas comme ça) parce que vous avez le même humour que moi, si vous voulez que je refasse un truc aussi lourd et con pour le chapitre suivant, dites le moi et dans la mesure du possible je le ferais. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et de ne pas avoir cliqué sur « précédent » en me traitant de folle. Voici la véritable suite.**

Harry tournait et tournait inlassablement dans sa chambre que devait-il faire demain, il avait son premier rendez-vous avec Draco et lui qui n'y connaissait rien, avec Cho ça avait été un véritable désastre. Devait-il le dire à Ron et Hermione, sûrement pas Ron, il ne le supporterait pas, étant encore en froid avec le blond et penserait qu'il veut lui faire du mal. Hermione serait heureuse mais commencerait à faire des recherches sur un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder, et passerait son temps à lui conseiller quoi porter. Il savait déjà comment il allait s'habiller, ça avait été le plus facile, maintenant qu'il avait sa nouvelle garde robe, mais que devait-il faire par rapport à Draco. Il était plus que novice et cette timidité qui l'avait quitté quelques mois auparavant, revenait au grand galop. Bien sûr tout au long de la semaine lui et le blond avait échangé des baisés, mais rien de torride (Nda : des baisers de Poufsouffle, pas de plaquage contre le mur, rien dans ce style là, enfin vous voyez, pas besoin de faire un dessin). Mais il savait très bien que Draco avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles avant, en effet avant que ces gênes veela n'apparaissent et plus exactement durant la cinquième année des bruits couraient que dans son dortoir il y avait un défilé de fille et de garçon. Il n'osait pas lui demander si c'était vrai, et de quel droit lui demanderait-il ? Ca lui faisait peur d'une certaine manière parce que si Draco avait déjà couché il voudrait le faire assez rapidement avec lui et il n'était pas prêt. Et bien évidemment il ne pouvait pas demander conseil à Ron. Que devait-il faire si Draco lui faisait des avances plus que directes durant leur premier rendez-vous ? Tout compte fait il ne préférait pas y penser. Et il s'endormit après s'être mit rapidement en pyjama.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, la peur au ventre. Il se rabroua lui-même, il n'allait rien se passer, le blond avait été plus que patient cette semaine, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas pendant cette journée en particulier ? Rassuré du mieux qu'il pouvait il se dirigea vers leur salon commun. Draco l'attendait dans le canapé, voulant visiblement lui parler.

« Salut Harry, bien dormit ? »

« Oui, oui et toi ? »

« Très bien, nous devons parler. » Dit-il directement.

« Je t'écoute vas-y. » Dit Harry en redoutant le sujet que le blond allait abordé. Pitié, pas les relations sexuelles.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait annoncer à tes amis que nous sommes ensemble. Je sais que pour toi tout avance vite, très vite. Mais tu sais comme moi que nous serons bientôt uni pour la vie. Et c'est important pour moi de garder la confiance de mes nouveaux « amis » en leur avouant notre relation, avant qu'ils la découvrent eux-mêmes ou au travers des rumeurs et je ne veux pas que tu perdes tes camarades à cause de ceci et que moi-même je perde le peu de crédit qu'il avaient placé en moi. »

« Je te comprend très bien Draco et je ne suis pas contre du tout, mais je pense que Ron va sûrement mal le prendre. Pas dans le sens ou il nous rejettera pour notre orientation sexuelle, mais dans celui qu'il n'a pas totalement confiance en toi, pour lui, même s'il essaye de changer tu seras toujours un peu, le bourgeois snobinard qui a insulté sa famille. Avec le temps je suis sûr que ça lui passera mais pour l'instant le choc de ton changement de camp n'est toujours pas passé. »

« Ca fait tout de même deux mois, qu'il le sait. » Dit Draco.

« Tu ne connais pas Ron autant que je le connais, donc je comprends ton désarroi, mais je suis sûr qu'avec l'aide d'Hermione il commence déjà à t'accepter, même s'il ne le montre pas. » Dit Harry pour le réconforter.

« J'espère que tu dis vrai. » Dit Draco avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Parce qu'il arrive dans deux minutes, s'ils ne sont pas retard, bien sûr. »

Au même moment quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le blond se leva pour ouvrir aux deux Gryffondor, qui entrèrent en le saluant, enfin surtout Hermione.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Draco regarda Harry bizarrement et commença à parler.

« Je ne vous pas fais venir ici pour faire du tricot, mais pour vous annoncer quelque chose de très important. »

« On t'écoute. » Dit la rouge et or tout à coup sérieuse.

« Voila, je ne sais pas comment vous l'annoncer, donc je vais le faire d'une façon directe et sans détour. »

Le silence accompagna cette déclaration.

« Harry et moi sortons ensemble. »

Un bruit de glissement parvint du canapé en cuir sur lequel était installé le couple et plus précisément du côté où se trouvait le rouquin avant qu'un bang retentisse annonçant que ledit garçon était étendu sur le parquet parfaitement ciré par de gentils elfes de maison (Nda : libérons les elfes de maisons de l'esclavage (je ne suis pas folle même si ma grand-mère commence à penser le contraire !)).

Hermione ne sembla pas surprise outre mesure et commença à se pencher sur son petit ami. Le secouant un peu d'abord, puis un peu plus fort, voyant que la méthode « gentille » ne marchait pas, elle entreprit de lui mettre des petites gifles qui finirent par un claquement net et clair dans l'air qui réveilla le garçon immédiatement.

« Tu vois Harry que c'est la seule façon de le réveiller, tu me dois trois gallions. » Dit Hermione avec un air de vainqueur.

Le brun lui donna son dû sous le regard étonné de Ron et Draco.

« On peut m'expliquer là ? » Demanda le blond désemparé par la scène qui s'était produite devant ces yeux.

« L'année dernière Hermione et moi, nous avons parié que la meilleure façon de sortir Ron de son évanouissement était : de le gifler pour Mione et pour moi de le secouer. Nous attendions qu'un évènement comme celui-ci arrive pour savoir lequel de nous deux auraient raison. »

« Et après on dit que les Gryffondors sont de gentilles personnes, mais vous êtes limite comme nous avec votre pari. »

« Eh ! Ne me traite pas de Serpentard. » Gronda Harry.

« Vous avez parié sur moi ! » S'exclama Ron après quelques secondes, pour que l'information arrive au cerveau. « Vous savez que j'aurais pu très mal le prendre, mais bon je suis sûr qu'Hermione saura se faire pardonner pour vous deux. » (Nda : je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas écris que ces deux là sortaient ensemble depuis le début de la sixième année, désolé !))

La discussion s'interrompit sur cette phrase mystérieuse (Nda : pas vraiment, mais c'est mieux de le laisser croire et en plus comme ça je peux enchaîner). Et tous partirent pour Pré-au-Lard.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils traînaient dans le village sorcier quand Draco aperçut enfin le magasin de vêtement, il se dirigea subrepticement vers lui. Quand il fut coupé dans son élan par une Hermione voulant absolument aller à la librairie pour s'acheter la dernière édition de la numérologie antique. Après un regard entendu entre Ron et Harry, ils se séparèrent laissant plus de liberté aux deux couples (Nda : phrase bizarre je l'admet, mais si quelqu'un trouve une autre formulation je la veux bien). Draco se dirigea alors vers son magasin favori entraînant à sa suite Harry, qui n'arrêtait pas de râler.

« Pourquoi tu veux aller faire les magasins, tu as assez de vêtement pour les deux prochaine années ? « Dit Harry avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Ben justement je n'en ais que pour deux ans et j'ai perdu les trois-quarts de ma garde robe en quittant le manoir. » Dit le blond peiné.

Le brun le regarda avec des yeux ronds en répétant inlassablement : les trois-quarts.

« Comment ? Tu te rends compte qu'avec tous ces habits tu pourrais vêtir une partie de l'Afrique. Ta garde robe doit être immense, elle doit faire la taille d'une chambre ! » Dit-il les yeux dans le vague.

« Oh Harry réveilles-toi ! » Dit Draco en le secouant légèrement. » Je sais que tu n'es pas habitué à voir autant de vêtement appartenir à une seule et même personne, mais pour les familles riches comme la mienne c'est tout à fait normal et ne t'inquiète pas, les habits qui ne me vont plus sont donné à des associations c'est comme cela que mon père achète le ministère. »

« Bon passons je ne veux pas m'embourber dans un sujet comme celui-ci et plus vite on rentrera dans le magasin plus vite on sortira. »

C'est sur ce point qu'Harry se trompait, ils entrèrent à 10h07 et ressortirent à 17h21. Le blond était heureux de la tonne de vêtement qu'il avait acheté et en avait profité pour faire acheter à Harry « quelques petite choses » comme une nouvelle garde robe. Le brun ne tenait plus sur ses jambes alors que son petit ami était limite sautillant. C'est ainsi qu'ils revinrent au château.

A peine arrivé dans leur salon commun Harry s'effondra sur le canapé (Nda : rappelons le en cuir) et commença une petite sieste qui fut vite interrompu quand Draco se mit à califourchon sur son dos et entreprit de lui faire un suçon sur le cou. Le brun se redressa d'un coup faisant presque tomber l'ex-serpentard qui grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur réussit à s'asseoir sur le siège à côté. Et regarda Harry se frotter le cou.

« Je ne suis pas prêt à aller plus loin que les baisers pour l'instant. » Dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

« Je comprend ce n'est pas grave j'attendrais. » Dit Draco compréhensif.

**Réponse des reviews :**

**alinemcb54 : contente que ça te plaise toujours, pour la « Bataille Avec Coussins » je l'ai eu, ouf sinon je n'aurais pas pu éditer avant 10 ans au moins. Vu que mes parents m'auraient supprimé internet.**

**Spirit.w.w : Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je suis désolé pour le E, mais j'ai regardé dans le profil et comme je ne voyais pas d'indice je me suis dis que mettre le (e) serait le mieux au cas où, mais comme maintenant je le sais je ne me tromperais plus.**

**Amy Keira : Voilà le nouveau chapitre il est un peu plus long j'espère qu'il continuera à te plaire.**

**serpentis-draco : C'est vrai, mais que peut-on dire d'autre sur ce petit couple tout mimi.**

**Lou : Je te pardonne volontiers, pour tes questions je ferais comme pour les autres, je ne répondrais pas malheureusement, je sais que les reviews sont faites en grandes partie pour ça mais je préfère garder un peu de suspense. Mais tu sauras assez vite ce qui va se passer. Car malgré ce retard comme maintenant j'ai mon bac je n'ai plus rien à faire et donc je peux éditer plus rapidement. Encore désolé pour le retard. Merci d'être une lectrice assidue.**

**Ingrid : Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.**

**Lena : Quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai été d'abord un peu en colère mais je me suis reprise, je ne peux pas te dire que je ne t'en veux absolument pour la review peu flatteuse, comme tu le dis, que tu m'as envoyé. Mais je voudrais répondre à certaines de tes affirmations sur ma fic. Les personnages ont peu de relief je l'admets, c'est ma première fic et tout ne peu pas être parfait (sans vouloir me disculper bien sûr). Pour les caractères, nous sommes ici dans une fiction et comme le dit ce mot c'est irréel donc on peut manipuler les personnages comme on le veut. Pour le reste des critiques je mettrais ceci aussi sur le compte que c'est ma première fic. Pour le peu de rebondissement je peux te dire que j'ai lu un livre où il y en avait toutes les deux secondes et je l'ai trouvé barbant au possible c'est pour cela que les miens sont disséminés tout au long des chapitres. Pour finir je te conseille, à toi de le prendre ou pas, si tu n'aimes pas une fic pourquoi la lis-tu, la vie est assez courte comme ça pour ne pas s'emmerder à lire quelque chose que l'on trouve nul.**

**Vert emeraude : oui enfin, pas trop attendu j'espère.**

**Mily Black : Désolé du retard, mais comme je l'explique au début ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute. Pour ce qui va arrivé à Harry et Draco, tu le verras bien assez tôt vu que maintenant je suis en vacances je vais éditer plus vite. J'adore trop ta fic, même si je n'ai pas laissé de review ce qui est une mauvaise habitude, j'aime trop quand Harry et Draco sont séparé puis se rejoignent finalement, je voudrais trop savoir pourquoi Harry va devenir aveugle mais je suppose que tu ne va pas me le dire pour garder le suspens. Gros bisous.**

**Nienna-lo : Je comprends que vous soyez déçu, je suis moi même peu satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je ne savais pas comment amené la chose et donc voilà. Je ne comprend pas : « **y aura t-il une suite ? », **enfin là ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre je dirais qu'il y en a 10 ou 11. Et pour le tatoueur je ne l'ais pas fais intervenir dans mon histoire, désolé.**

**Egwene Al' Vere : Bon je suis désolé mais c'était la vrai fin du chapitre, bien qu'au brouillon ça ne se finissait pas pareil donc s'il te plait pardonne-moi pour cette fin ignoble surtout que là j'ai recommencé. Pour le mail je crois qu'il est marqué sur mon profil sinon c'est : sayankotor777arobase ( ? mon ordi ne veut pas le faire). Et enfin je suis vraiment désolé de poster si tard mais comme je l'ais expliqué au début je ne pouvais vraiment pas le faire. Enfin la suite, j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer ma fic.**

**tchaye : Comme je l'ai dis précédemment je ne savais pas comment écrire cette scène donc j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais. Voici le chapitre suivant j'espère que tu seras satisfaite. Non tu n'es pas sadique parce que sinon on serait deux.**

**Sahada : Oui je sais que la fin était un peu bof, mais je ne savais pas comment l'écrire et donc j'ai fait au mieux, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de plaire à beaucoup de personne. J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira plus.**


	6. Le morceau de miroir

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling**

**Voilà la suite chapitre 6, que bien sûr j'ai nommé chapitre 7 mais bon pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué. Vous allez découvrir un autre côté de Harry, mais bon je n'en dis pas plus. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire ma fic.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 7 : Le morceau de miroir

Toute personne connaissant un temps soit peu Harry Potter aurait été surprit de ne pas le voir monter un étage pour aller voir ses amis Gryffondors. Mais plutôt se diriger vers les cachots de son pire ennemi à Poudlard. Or il ne s'arrêta pas non plus à cet étage, il descendit encore plus profondément dans les abysses du château. Il se dirigeait dans l'obscurité semblant connaître ce chemin par cœur. Et il le connaissait par cœur car depuis le début de sa sixième année, il l'empruntait pour subir son entraînement, qu'il n'avait pas reprit pour l'instant. Arrivé au bout d'un couloir sinistre, il demanda à entrer en fourchelangue. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, elle se referma sans bruit le laissant dans une obscurité encore plus totale. Il murmura un sort et des centaines de bougies s'illuminèrent. Il se dirigea rapidement vers une armoire, d'où il sortit une trentaine de bougie noire et une blanche ainsi qu'une fiole de potion régénératrice, il avait déjà fait cette opération une dizaine de fois et à chaque fois il avait été vidé de son énergie autant magique que physique et il avait eu des effets secondaires plus ou moins graves. Il commença à former un cercle et s'y installa en prenant garde de ne rien renverser, sinon la magie serait brisée. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, il commença à mettre la bougie blanche devant lui avant de former un triangle avec les bougies noires qui restaient, il y déposa le morceau de miroir ayant appartenu à Sirius. Il se mit alors en transe, une énergie noire l'enveloppa, comme la magie qu'il utilisait, mais malgré tout parsemé de blanc. Doucement apparut une forme dans le triangle, qui devint de plus en plus distincte alors que l'énergie d'Harry se dirigeait vers elle pour lui donner forme. Elle apparut enfin.

« Harry, je t'avais interdit de réutiliser ce sort tu sais très bien qu'il raccourcit ta vie et qu'en plus tu ne peux plus bouger pendant plusieurs heures ensuite. »

« Je sais Sirius mais il fallait que je te parle même si ce n'est que pour 30 minutes. »

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry, tu as l'air soucieux, les Dursleys t'ont encore fait du mal ? » Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation.

Harry ne répondit pas directement.

« Maintenant j'ai un appartement dans Londres, je n'ai pas eu le courage de retourner chez toi et je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. »

« Tu es heureux maintenant ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Oui j'ai un petit ami Draco Malfoy, c'est un Veela, il s'occupe très bien de moi, et il sait ce qui c'est passé cet été. »

« Que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois si confus ? »

« Il a déjà eu des relations sexuelles avant que ces gènes ne se débloquent et veut aller plus loin avec moi. »

« Et toi que veux-tu faire ? » Demanda Sirius pour l'amener à se confier.

« Je crois que j'en ai envie. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en ai envie et tout à l'heure on s'est comment dire… ? » Harry rougit.

« Touché. »

« Oui et j'ai eu du plaisir, mais dès qu'il est descendu plus bas, ce n'est plus Draco que j'ai vu, mais autre chose. »

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas débarrassé de ce souvenir, tu ne l'as pas mit dans la pensine qu'ils t'ont offert l'année dernière. »

« Je n'ai pas pu, je ne veux pas reconstituer ceci, tu sais je m'en veux de ne pas pourvoir en faire abstraction, ce n'est pourtant pas un viol ou quelque chose d'aussi grave, peut-être qu'en fin de compte je suis faible. »

« Harry tu n'es pas faible comment aurais-tu survécu à ces années sinon ? C'est tout à fait normal que l'acte sexuel te fasse peur. Après ce qu'ils t'ont forcés à voir. Il faut à tout prix que tu le mettes dans ta pensine. Fais-le en présence de Draco, il faut qu'il sache ce que tu as vécu, pour qu'il ne te brusque pas, qu'il aille plus doucement, je pense que tu ne lui as rien dit quand tu as arrêté tout à l'heure ni où tu allais. »

« Je lui ai dit que je devais voir quelqu'un. »

« Et tu as dit ça à un Veela. Au moment où je parle, il doit être en train de te chercher et avec ton odeur, il te trouvera rapidement, et j'espère, avant la fin de cette conversation car je sais exactement comment tu es quand ma forme spectrale quitte cette pièce et puis on peut te voir de là-haut, quand certaines conditions sont réunis. »

« C'est vrai ? Que pensent mes parents, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? »

« Ils sont fiers de toi bien sûr, comment ne pourrait-on pas être fier de toi, à part quand tu joues au nécromancien, à ce moment ils s'inquiètent, nous ne voulons pas que tu nous rejoignes si vite. Une belle vie t'attend mais des épreuves s'imposeront à toi. »

Déjà la forme spectrale de Sirius commençait à disparaître.

« Sirius ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît reste, la demi-heure n'est pas écoulé. »

« Tu es fatigué Harry. Promet-moi que tu ne recommenceras plus. »

« Mais… » Dit Harry au bord des larmes.

« Promet-moi. » Répondit Sirius implacable.

« Promis. »

Et la forme spectrale de Sirius disparut à jamais.

Harry comme à chaque fois tomba en arrière et, sans douleur aucune, son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Draco qui courrait déjà en direction des cachots, sentit que son âme sœur était morte, il se mit à courir. La porte ne lui résista pas longtemps et il découvrit Harry blanc au milieu d'un cercle de magie noire. Il faisait parti du peu de personne qui savait à quoi servait ce cercle : la nécromancie, le brun ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'était, encore un de ses nombreux secrets, Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop réveillé de mort mais surtout sous quelle forme, néanmoins, à première vu il ne ramenait que des fantômes.

Pour l'instant, le temps n'était pas aux questions, il devait réveiller Harry, il vit la fiole de potion et le força à boire, sa peau était si froide qu'il en frissonna. Il resta prostré sur lui de nombreuses heures, au début ils les avaient compté mais il s'était interrompu au bout de quatre.

Petit à petit la chaleur revint dans le corps du brun, il était en train de ressusciter. Draco regarda sa montre : 6 heures de vie en moins. S'il avait ramené un corps, il aurait perdu une année, heureusement la bêtise d'Harry n'était pas si grande.

Doucement, sa respiration reprit, et il recouvrit des couleurs. Au bout d'une heure toutes ses fonctions vitales fonctionnaient et il commençait à papillonner des yeux. Quand il fut enfin réveillé le blond le prit dans ses bras et commença à pleurer en lui faisant promettre qu'il ne recommence plus jamais. Harry accepta facilement.

Draco rangea son matériel et ils commencèrent à remonter dans leur chambre, sans un mot, les explications auraient lieu quand le brun se serait reposé.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Amy Keira : Voilà le prochain chapitre, j'espère que tu continueras à trouver « intéressant. »**

**serpentis-draco : Il y en a au moins une qui n'y a pas pensé, je te félicite. Moi les soldes j'y vais quand j'y suis traîné par ma mère et donc me lever tôt pour aller faire les soldes je pense que ma mère peut toujours rêver ou me voir faire la gueule pendant la journée en me plaignant, je peux être très chiante dans ces moments là. Lol.**

**Cyzia : Presque Zéro faute (cri de joie), ça ne m'est jamais arrivé et surtout pas en dictée, vu le nombre de zéro que j'ai accumulé. Pour ce qui va arriver tu viens juste de le lire. Et pour le Tatou de Draco je ne sais pas, pour l'instant je ne le ferais pas souffrir, mais on ne sait jamais… Biz.**

**crystal d'avalon : Merci beaucoup.**

**alinemcb54 : Un nouveau chapitre que j'espère tu adoreras. J'ai passé de super vacance, super crevante, mais j'ai vraiment trop adoré. Merci.**

**Mily Black : Je comprend a peu près ce que tu veux me dire. Je vais essayer de mettre tes conseils en place et de faire des efforts, mais je ne promets rien, je n'ai jamais fais autrement et donc je dois fournir un effort supplémentaire pour satisfaire mais lecteur dont toi bien sûr. C'est la première fois que tu écrit, là je dis : chapeau, je suis soufflé, en plus j'adore de plus en plus ta fic. Si je promets de faire des efforts, tu veux bien éditer plus vite, s'il te plaît (auteur à genou qui supplie, tout en pensant que sa mise n'est pas assez forte, ce dit qu'elle peut éditer plus vite aussi (merde fallait pas le dire tout le monde va lui demander après)) Re s'il te plaît. Merci pour ta proposition pour tchater, si tu es toujours d'accord on peut aussi le faire sur msn, normalement l'adresse est sur mon profil à moins que j'ai oubliée de le mettre. Bisous.**

**Roxy-Angel : Merci pour ton compliment. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry se débloquera tôt ou tard mais je penche plutôt pour le tôt.**

**zaika : Voici la suite, j'espère que tu continueras de penser que je suis un bon auteur ensuite, j'ai été très flattée, enfin surtout mon ego surdimensionné qui ressort tous les 36000 ans. Ne t'inquiète pas ils vont finir dans un lit mais pas tout de suite, désolé. A plus.**

**Tama : Mon BAC c'est bien passé, puisque je l'ai eu, alors que je pensais être au rattrapage, mais bon c'est passé et c'est tant mieux. La réponse à ta question est au-dessus, j'espère que tu la trouveraq aussi bien que les chapitres précédents. A plus.**

**garla sama : Voici la suite. Bisous.**

**Sahada : merci pour ton encouragement. Je vais essayer de continuer.**

**tchaye : La suite est enfin arrivé, je reconnais que le chapitre était super court mais je n'ais pas pu faire autrement. Non Harry ne s'est pas fait violer, mais il a subit un traumatisme. Dont je ne peux pas parler, parce que tout sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre, donc tu devras attendre. Bisous.**

**Alicya Potter-Black : J'espère que tu seras moins frustré après ce chapitre. Je te rassure tout de suite 3 points pour le BAC c'est bien, moi j'en ai eu 4 et ils ont rattrapé mon anglais. La suite j'espère que tu continueras à adorer. Biz.**


	7. Je ne suis pas pret

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling**

**Je suis désolé que le chapitre soit si court mais je n'ai pas le temps de le faire parce que je dois réécrire certains chapitres. Et que mercredi je pars à Paris et que demain je ne suis pas chez moi et donc que je n'ai pas Internet. Donc je serais de retour lundi sans la fin de ce chapitre mais totalement crevé donc vous devrez attendre pour la suite. Désolé.**

**Bonne lecture même si c'est court.**

Chapitre 6 : Je ne suis pas prêt

Trois semaines plus tard :

« Oh mon Dieu… ! Oui… Draco continu. »

« Je n'allais pas arrêter Harry tu es si tendu. »

« Je dors si peu la nuit. »

Draco rajouta un peu de produit et recommença.

Au bout de dix minutes, il s'arrêta laissant un petit brun heureux et détendu.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais te servir aussi bien de tes mains »

« J'ai fait un stage. »

« C'est vrai ! Il faudra que je m'inscrive pour être à ta hauteur. »

« Oh tu sais pour être un bon masseur il faut d'abord savoir repérer les points qui sont tendus. »

(Nda : bandes de perverse (il y a si peu de pervers), chibi Harry il est pas encore près pour ça, il faut le comprendre.)

« Je peux essayer ? »

« Vas-y. » Dit Draco en enlevant a son tour son haut.

Il se coucha sur le ventre, attendant que le brun ait finit de se mettre de la crème. Mais le lion avait une autre idée en tête. Il continua ce que le blond avait commencé il y a trois semaines. A peine avait-il commencé que d'un coup de hanche audacieux Draco le fit basculer, pour se retrouver au-dessus et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément et bientôt leurs chemises se retrouvèrent au pied du lit. Les gémissements augmentaient en volume. Ceci mit la puce à l'oreille à Harry et quand il sentit une main se poser sur son intimité avant d'ouvrir sa braguette, il paniqua et commença à se raidir. Draco s'en aperçut assez rapidement et commença à se relever, hâtivement suivi par Harry. Qui commença immédiatement à chercher sa chemise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ? » Demanda Draco, peiné de voir que son petit ami ne le désirait pas.

« Je te désire Draco, mais je ne peux pas, pas encore. » Dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

« Tu veux que l'on en parle peut-être que ça te détendrait sur la sujet regarde, tu n'arrives même pas à prononcer, les phrases : coucher ensemble ou faire l'amour. » Dit le blond en essayant de garder son amoureux près de lui et peut-être savoir où était le problème.

« Je ne suis pas prêt à le faire peut-être que toi, tu as de l'expérience mais pour moi c'est un terrain inconnu et d'une certaine manière j'ai peur, mais je n'ais pas envie d'en parler et surtout avec toi. Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un. »

Et il partit laissant Draco seul avec lui-même et diablement excité, mais aussi terriblement inquiet, qui son petit ami allait-il voir ?

**Fin pour l'instant**

**Réponse au reviews :**

**tchaye : Merci pour tes encouragements, moi aussi j'aime quand Ron réagit comme ça. Et ça m'a bien fait rire quand je l'ai écrit. Bisou.**

**alinemcb54 : Merci. Comme tu le vois les choses avancent lentement entre nos deux tourtereaux. Mais ça va se débloquer.**

**Spirit.w.w : Merci, voici la suite même si elle est très courte mais j'espère qu'elle te contentera le temps que je revienne et que ma fic continuera à te plaire autant. Bye.**

**serpentis-draco : Perso rester dans un magasin plus de heure est impossible pour moi, je déteste les soldes et donc je fais peur à mes amies (bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie). Je voyais bien Draco comme ça et puis il refait aussi la garde robe de Harry et celui-ci n'étant pas consentant Draco a mit du temps à le convaincre (j'aurais peut-être dû décrire cette scène (auteur pensive devant son écran et les yeux dans le vide, une petite lumière allumé au-dessus de sa tête (fausse alerte c'était une lampe))).**

**Alicya Potter-Black : Ce n'est pas grave pour le chapitre 4 et puis je ne suis pas du genre à en vouloir aux autres, donc tu es toute pardonnée. Je te rassure tout de suite tu n'ais pas folle parce que sinon je serais déjà interné et depuis longtemps. Moi l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche s'appelle Lannemezan. Je pleins Harry, moi-même j'ai déjà du mal à y rester plus d'une heure, alors lui… Pour le canapé c'est du cuir noir. Et le pauvre Draco ce n'est pas la dernière vanne qu'il se prend, malheureusement pour lui. Pour les résultat du Bac tu vas sur le site de ton académie en tapant : ac-(ton académie) et tu vas dans : résultat, épreuve anticipé… Normalement le site est marqué sur ta convocation et les résultats étaient à partir du 7. Bonne chance. Bisou.**

**Lou : Je suis contente que le premier paragraphe t'ais fait rire. Pour le reste, je sais que c'est classique mais je me suis éclaté en l'écrivant et je ne savais pas comment l'écrire autrement, j'aurais pu chercher mais j'avais la flemme sur moi. Désolé.**

**Nienna-lo : J'espère que Nienna c'est remise du choc que je lui est imposée. Si vous avez deux minutes est-ce que vous pouvez réfléchir à ce que vous trouvez bizarre dans ma fic. Merci d'avance. Bye.**

**Mily Black : Je ne t'en veux pas tu as le droit de me faire des critiques. Celle-ci beaucoup de monde me la fait, et je n'arrive pas à régler ce problème important, ça m'embête au point de me bloquer quand j'écris. Donc si tu avais quelques conseils à me donner, je serais très contente. Merci d'avance. P.S : J'adore trop ton nouveau chapitre, vite la suite même si je ne suis pas là.**

**Cyzia : Salut, je sais que j'oublie certain mot et je m'en excuse, j'essais d'en faire le moins possible mais certains passe à la trappe, alors désolé. Pour le second point, c'est un problème que tu n'es pas la seule à évoquer et je suis au regret de te dire que je n'arrive pas à le régler alors je pense que devras te contenter de cette version des chapitres 4 et 5. J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont plus. Merci pour tes encouragements.**


	8. L'explication

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre court je sais, mais le suivant arrive de suite après. J'espère que ma fic continuera à vous plaire. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 8 : L'explication

Le matin du jour suivant (Nda : comme il était plus de minuit donc il était le jour suivant et là c'est le lendemain, personne n'a comprit, je vous comprends parce que non plus je n'ai pas comprit mon explication !). Harry commença à papillonner des yeux devant un Draco fatigué mais heureux de le voir se réveiller enfin.

« J'ai mal à la tête. » Dit Harry essayant d'esquiver dès le départ la discussion douloureuse qui allait suivre.

Draco sortit de la potion contre la migraine de sa poche.

« Tiens après ça tu devrais te sentir mieux. »

Harry soupira, et commença à parler.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu… tu… tu es désolé… Tu étais mort, mort, tu ne te rends pas compte : mort. Tu ne te rends pas compte que j'étais mort d'inquiétude. » Draco commença à pleurer en balbutiant des phrases incompréhensibles. « Mon cœur s'est brisé quand je n'ai plus sentit ton odeur et notre connexion. »

Le brun le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolé, j'en avais tellement besoin, je ne savais pas que tu me suivrais et que tu me trouverais dans cet état. D'habitude Hermione et Ron ne réagissent même pas quand je disparaissais pour un week-end, et comme je t'avais « prévenu »… Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour me faire pardonner… Je te promets de ne plus recommencer. »

Draco commença à se calmer.

« J'ai réagit un peu violemment, mais j'étais si inquiet. »

« C'est moi Draco, je te jure que je ne commencerais plus, je vais faire un vœu incassable, comme ça, tu seras rassuré. »

Harry se concentra et une flamme apparut dans sa main ouverte, le sort avait marché, il ne pourrait plus recommencer.

« Au moins est-ce que tu sens mieux ? » Demanda le blond.

« J'ai parlé à Sirius et il m'a donné la force d'accomplir une chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis très longtemps. Il va falloir que tu m'aides, je vais devoir mettre mes souvenirs dans une pensine et ensuite je te les montrerais comme ça tu comprendras ce qui me bloque. »

Harry se leva, ouvrit sa valise et prit sa pensine dans ses mains pour la déposer sur la table basse, devant la cheminée. Il commença à se concentrer, pour reconstituer son souvenir, élément nécessaire pour pouvoir le mettre dans la bassine en pierre. Il commença à trembler, Draco ne savait plus quoi faire car le brun devait absolument reconstituer ces douloureuses pensées seul. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe et sortit un long filament argenté qu'il déposa dans la pensine. Il se retourna enfin vers Draco, à la fois heureux de ne plus avoir se souvenir, mais aussi triste (Nda : je n'arrive à trouver un mot plus fort) d'avoir dû se le remémorer dans les moindres détails. Sans un mot il invita Draco à entrer avec lui dans la bassine en pierre.

Ils se sentirent aspiré et ils atterrirent chez les Dursleys. Leurs formes invisibles, regardèrent un petit Harry âgé de 5 ans en train de vider la table de la cuisine, de ses petites mains maladroites. Dudley était déjà au lit, il ne restait plus que sa tante et son oncle, qui discutaient à voix basse, de façon à ce que même Harry et Draco ne puissent entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Quand le petit garçon eut finit de ranger et de faire la vaisselle, il demanda s'il pouvait se coucher maintenant. Les deux adultes se lancèrent un regard entendu et Vernon prit le petit Harry par un bras et se mit à le tirer jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la chambre parentale.

« Vernon, je vais enfin réaliser un de mes fantasmes (Nda : voyeurisme) » Dit Pétunia heureuse.

Et ils passèrent à l'acte devant lui. Le petit brun les regardait horrifié, n'osant pas bouger, il tremblait depuis un moment, et son regard fixait son oncle et sa tante sans vraiment les voir. Ils s'endormirent négligeant le petit Harry choqué par quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir à son jeune âge et lui laissant un traumatisme profond pour plus tard.

Le souvenir se finit sur cette image.

C'est aussitôt après avoir atterri sur leur canapé, que Draco prit le brun dans ses bras.

« Je comprend Harry, j'attendrais, j'essaierais de t'aider du mieux que je peux. »

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Amy Keira : Merci, voilà le chapitre.**

**alinemcb54 : Merci, continue d'adorer.**

**Mily Black : Merci, Je suis désolé je ne suis pas souvent sur internet, mon frère squat souvent vu qu'il est plus grand et plus que fort que moi. P.S : Ta fic est super, j'adore trop, je veux trop la suite, dit que tu vas vite éditer et que tes chapitres seront longs comparés au miens. P.S 2 : j'espère que je ne suis pas allé trop vite.**

**serpentis-draco : Non Harry ne va pas recommencer, il aime trop Draco pour ça. Et s'il recommence, il va lui arriver quelque chose de pas terrible.**

**history : Merci pour tes compliments et tes remarques, non je ne suis pas vexé car c'est quelques choses qui m'arrive souvent, je fais des phrases et sur trois lignes je ne mets aucune virgule, j'essais de les faire plus courtes, mais ce n'est gagné, mais bon je me relis maintenant.**

**kiara1589 : Voici la suite, j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer. Bisous.**

**garla sama : Enfin l'explication du blocage de Ryry, merci. Bisous.**

**Cyzia : Voilà enfin la suite, pour les fautes d'orthographes je n'y peux rien je suis nulle en orthographe. Pour Draco, je n'ai pas prévu de tatou pour l'instant. A tout de suite.**

**tchaye : La suite, enfin ! Continue d'aimer !**

**Sahada : Bizarre ? Quoi ?**


	9. Patience est mère de sureté

**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient.**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration, donc je ne sais pas si vous le trouverez aussi bien que les autres chapitres, donc voilà j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 9 : Patience est mère de sûreté**

Cela faisait une semaine, et Draco se demandait s'il avait eu une bonne idée de dire à Harry qu'il l'attendrait et l'aiderait. Parce que pour l'instant, ils étaient toujours au point mort et la veuve main du blond commençait à le faire souffrir à cause d'une jolie tendinite du poignet droit, vu que même les petits baiser étaient maintenant refusés comme ceux un peu plus osé. Du coup il avait dû aller voir Mme Pomfresh qui lui avait fait une remarque assez gênante même pour un Malfoy :

« Je vous conseille d'arrêter vos travaux pratique pendant un moment, Mr Malfoy, je sais que vous êtes en pleine adolescence, mais ce n'est pas une raison, il serait temps de vous trouver une petite amie. »

A ce moment là une part de sa fierté sortit de l'ombre et se rappela à son bon souvenir. En effet depuis le début de l'année, c'est-à-dire : un peu moins de deux mois, il n'avait pas eu d'amant officiel, bien sûr il ne trompait pas Harry, mais bon, il était peut-être temps pour eux de se dévoiler, pour que l'honneur du blond soit sauf. Il se sentit tout d'un coup très égoïste, peut-être qu'Harry lui ne voudrait pas de ce surplus de popularité que ceci entraînerai, et donc, il se promit d'en parler à son amour avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Une petite discussion s'en était suivit et ils avaient « décidés » que leur relation resterait secrète quelque temps encore.

Bref, pour en revenir à la fin de la semaine d'abstinence de Draco, celui-ci était à bout, il avait besoin de sexe, et il ne pouvait plus se faire plaisir lui-même. Donc son cerveau marchait à plein rythme pour trouver une solution à son problème, mais aussi à celui de Harry. Tilt. Il allait séduire le brun pour le mettre à l'aise et lui faire oublier que l'acte sexuel était horrible, et qu'à la place ce pouvait être un moment de plaisir montrant l'amour que chacun se portait.

Il passa toute la journée à réfléchir, à comment aborder Harry pour lui faire oublier ses mauvais début en moins d'une semaine, bref c'était impossible, mais un Malfoy n'abandonnait jamais.

**Réposes aux reviews :**

**Cyzia : J'espère que tu ne seras pas sur ta faim pour le prochain chapitre, enfin les deux. Voici enfin la suite.**

**Mily Black : C'est vrai que je ne suis pas gentille avec lui mais j'aurais pu être pire et que moi non plus je n'aurais pas voulu vivre ce qu'il a vécut, mais il fallait une raison à son blocage et donc voilà,.. Pour la longueur, je ne peut pas faire plus long, même si je sais que quand moi-même je vois un chapitre court ça me laisse sur ma faim, mais la je ne peux rien faire, désolé. Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me pouse à faire de mon mieux. Bisous.**

**lunathelunatique : Non Harry n'a pas participé et rien que voir et assez traumatisant pour un enfant de son âge.**

**Amy Keira : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé, oui,j'ai fais passé Harry par là pour que leur couples soit encore plus unit et qu'il y est une raison à son blocage autre que « la première fois » . Voici les deux prochains chapitres.**

**alinemcb54 : Je suis contente que tu continues d'adorer et ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas arrêter d'écrire.**

**Vert emeraude : C'est sur on comprend mieux le blocage d'Harry et pourquoi il a peur, voici les deux prochain chapitres, enfin. Bisous.**

**petite grenouille : Oui et ce n'est pas peu de le dire. Bisous.**

**garla sama : Oui il fallait dire pourquoi le petit Harry bloqué tellement pour faire l'amour avec Draco. La suite enfin. Bisous et merci.**

**Farahon : Oui je reconnaît que j'ai été méchante avec le petit Harry, je pense que les prochains chapitres seront plus longs.**

**zaika : Voici la suite.**


	10. Petit à petit l'oiseau fait son nid

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Comme j'édite ce chapitre en même temps que le neuf, je ne vais pas répéter tout mon blabla surtout que je suis malade, atchoum !J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture tout de même.**

**Chapitre 10 : Petit à petit l'oiseaux fait son nid**

Quand il se réveilla le lundi matin, tous les éléments avaient reformé le puzzle dans son esprit et il commença immédiatement à mettre son plan à exécution. Celui-ci se découpait en quatre phases, et normalement si tout marchait bien, il passerait à l'acte jeudi matin et vu qu'ils avaient toute la matinée de libre, ils pourraient passer toute la matinée à lui montrer combien il l'aimait.

Avant qu'Harry ne soit levé, il descendit aux cuisines pour demander un petit déjeuner aux Elfes de maisons. Aussitôt fait, il remonta prestement avec son plateau bien garni et entra dans la chambre du brun sans frapper. Il ouvrit les rideaux, faisant par la même occasion grogner Harry, il déposa le tout sur le lit accompagné d'un baiser chaste, il s'assit en tailleur devant son amour, maintenant parfaitement réveillé mais qui baillait aux corneilles en s'essuyant les yeux. Ils commencèrent à manger lentement, puis Draco entreprit petit à petit à faire manger le brun et à l'embrasser par la suite. Harry était aux anges et aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours, mais l'heure approchait. Et bientôt, ils durent s'habiller pour aller en cours.

Toute la journée, Harry ne fit que penser que ce matin avait été extraordinaire et qu'il voulait que ceci recommence tous les matins. Il ne savait pas que son vœu serait exaucé.

Le mardi matin Draco recommença son manège, il réveilla le brun et, comme le jour d'avant il le fit manger, au bout de 20 minutes (le mardi ils commencent à 9h et bien sûr Draco le réveille à 7h, pour pouvoir appliquer son plan) le plateau disparut, Harry absorbé par les baisers de plus en plus sulfureux de Draco, il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Bientôt les mains du blond devinrent de plus en plus baladeuses et passèrent sous le pyjama d'Harry. Elles commencèrent à se balader sur son torse qu'il avait de plus en plus musclé au fil de ses petits entraînements. Le blond était concentré sur ses caresses mais aussi sur le fait de ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas effrayer son lion, il restait focalisé sur les mouvements du corps en dessous de lui en espérant qu'il ne se raidirait pas par l'afflux d'un affreux souvenir - ce qui ne devrait pas arrivé vu qu'il avait tout mit dans sa pensine - Jusqu'à 8 heures ils continuèrent à s'aimer sans dépasser une limite que Draco avait fixé, ils furent coupé dans leur élan par le réveil d'Harry, qui lui remit en place ses pensées.

« Je crois que je vais aller me préparer, c'est vrai, les cours commencent dans peu de temps. » Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea presque en courant vers la salle de bain.

Il s'y enferma et commença à penser à ce qui c'était passé durant la dernière heure. Qui se résumait à ces trois mots ; Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu... ! Il se calma quand même assez rapidement et débuta des pensées un peu plus d'intelligente : Qu'ai-je fais, je n'aurais pas dû le faire, mais c'était si bon. D'un côté le brun était heureux de l'évolution de sa relation avec Draco et espérait que demain il referait de même, mais d'un autre côté il se sentait honteux il refaisait quelque chose qu'il avait toujours pensé immorale et horriblement douloureux au vu de sa dernière expérience. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, et maintenant il ne pouvait se retourner vers Sirius car il avait promis, il devrait pour une fois résoudre ses problèmes de cœur tout seul.

Le reste de la journée passa calmement, sans vraiment de câlins osés de la part du Dragon, mais quand même un peu plus entreprenant qu'au début et Harry se rendit compte que cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure, ceci lui permettait de se sentir plus fort, et quelque part au fond de lui, une boule de désir le chatouillait. Cependant, il essayait de la renflouer, mais pour combien de temps encore.

Le mercredi matin, le blond le réveilla à 6 heures, avec comme toujours le plateau bien remplit, cette fois, ils prirent le temps de le finir, avant que celui ne disparaisse mystérieusement, et que les choses sérieuses commencent entre les deux amants. Bientôt leurs hauts de pyjamas furent sur le sol sans qu'Harry ne ressente la moindre peur. Draco faisait glisser sa bouche sur le cou d'Harry lui laissant de petits suçons, il descendit de plus en plus bas atteignant les tétons, déjà bien dressé par le désir que ressentait son petit lion. Il continua de descendre sans qu'Harry ne lui demande d'arrêter, arrivé au niveau de la ceinture, une certaine raideur apparut chez le brun, il commença alors à remonter et s'acharna à rendre les lèvres d'Harry un peu plus cerises que d'habitude, Harry se calma, le désir reprenant le dessus et se laissa aller aux mains de Draco qui elles descendaient de plus en plus bas allant même jusqu'à frôler son intimité. Elles passèrent rapidement au niveau de ses cuisses ne voulant pas faire rappeler à Harry de mauvais souvenirs, pourtant celui-ci ne sembla pas tout de suite s'en soucier. Bientôt, lui aussi commença à toucher Draco, lui caressant le dos de manière sensuelle sans s'en apercevoir.

Comme la veille, le réveil les coupa dans leur élan, mais cette fois-ci le brun ne s'enfuit pas, mais sourit béatement à la demi-heure passée, il se releva calmement, il ramassa son haut et le mit lentement essayant de savourer jusqu'au dernier instant le moment d'extase dans laquelle il était. La boule de désir était de plus de plus palpable en lui et une bosse à un certain endroit de son anatomie le lui faisait remarquer plus que bien, ainsi qu'à Draco. Il passa le reste de la journée sur un nuage, espérant de tout son cœur que le matin suivant serait pareil à aujourd'hui : extatique.

Le jeudi mati il se fit réveiller aux alentours de 9 heures, par une langue caressant son oreille et lui faisant presque automatiquement pousser des gémissements. Il ne fut pas effrayé par ceci vu qu'il en émettait depuis maintenant deux jours, et se laissa aller à la caresse tout en participant lui aussi un peu, ses mains descendant toujours plus bas. Draco prenant ça pour un signe tout à fait évident fit disparaître comme la veille leur haut et recommença à le lécher, arrivé au niveau de la ceinture, il sentit le désir du brun et entreprit de jouer avec l'élastique, comme celui-ci ne protestait pas, le pantalon commença à descendre le long de ses longues jambes galbés. Arrivé au niveau de ses pieds il lui retira entièrement et fit de même avec le sien, dévoilant que lui aussi était assez excité par la situation (Nda : ce qui n'est pas peu dire !) Il remonta au niveau de ses lèvres et recommença à les embrasser goulûment, laissant ses mains vagabonder comme la veille au niveau du sexe tendu d'Harry, qu'il frottait avec plus d'ardeur. Il quitta les lèvres de son amant à regret, pour s'intéresser à son boxer et plus exactement à ce qu'il contenait. A peine avait-il commencé à débarrasser Harry de cette prison de tissu que celui se releva, tendu comme un arc, le souffle coupé et le regardant horrifié, au bout d'une minute il émit une phrase que Draco redoutait d'entendre :

« Je ne suis pas prêt, laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer que tu ais du désir pour moi et que moi aussi je m'y fasse. Parce que pour l'instant, je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un ait assez de désir pour moi… Pour vouloir me faire l'amour. Je sais depuis longtemps que tu m'aimes et moi je sais je t'aime plus que tout. Malgré tout, laisse moi juste le temps de m'accoutumer, je te promets que ça ne durera pas aussi longtemps que la dernière fois. » Dit avec sourire un peu embêté.

« Je ne te comprends pas sur ce point Harry parce que tu es plus que très désirable, mais s'il faut que j'attende, je le ferais. » Draco s'en voulut un peu de ses paroles, mais se dit que le bonheur d'Harry passé avant le sien.

Ils se rhabillèrent. Et allèrent discuter dans le salon, Harry évitant d'aborder le sujet du sexe.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Je remercie tout le monde pour m'avoir aider à choisir ce qui après mure réflexion la meilleure. Par contre je suis vraiment désolé, mais comme j'ai la flemme et sort de ma maladie de fin de vacance, je ne ferais pas de réponse adaptée à chacun. J'espère que cela ne fait pas de moi une mauvaise auteure et que ça ne vous empêchera pas à l'avenir de mettre des reviews. Mais je remercie :**

**Mily Black, Amy Keira, crystal yuy, lyly, Severia ROGUE, JohannaPotterMalefoyIchy-chantchaye , tama, lunathelunatique, petite grenouille, historyVert emeraudeLast-HeavenAlicya Potter-BlackAndegis, sorcha, ShadowSaphir, garla sama, le gouyou sauvage, jessy**

**Merci encore une fois et excusé moi. (Sourire contrit de l'auteur)**


	11. 31 Octobre

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Voilà, le chapitre 11, je ne dirais rien de plus car c'est à vous de voir et de me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'espère juste que cela vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 11 : 31 octobre

Sa journée finissait enfin, tout ce qu'il voulait était une bonne douche, pour se débarrasser de tous ces soucis, d'abord sa peur stupide du matin avec Draco qui avait fait du mal à son petit ami ; puis le double cours de potion avec Snape qui avait fini de l'achever. Il s'en voulait en y repensant, (Nda : pas pour Snape bien sûr !), même énormément, toutefois, il n'arrivait à se faire à l'idée que quelqu'un pouvait aimer ce corps bariolé de cicatrices horribles. A bout de force devant sa chambre privée il donna le mot de passe au tableau et commença à avancer, lorsqu'il rencontra un mur, l'œuvre s'exclama tout à coup :

« Désolé Harry, j'ai complètement oublié de te dire que tu ne pouvais pas entré, la chambre est en pleine rénovation. »

« Comment ça en pleine rénovation, il n'y a aucun problème. »

« Je ne sais pas, cet après-midi, j'ai entendu des elfes de maisons en parler dans le salon et depuis j'ai interdiction de laisser entrer quelqu'un. »

« Et dans combien de temps je pourrais entrer de nouveau dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin d'un bon bain. » Dit Harry qui commençait à être à bout.

« Un hibou te sera sûrement envoyé. » Dit le portrait en haussant les épaules.

« A tout à l'heure alors. » Dit Harry en partant à la recherche d'Hermione pour avoir le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets.

Il la trouva une demi-heure après et celle-ci voyant son état lui donna rapidement. Lui conseillant par la même occasion un robinet relaxant.

Il sortit totalement reposé de cette petite baignade et se dirigea tout détendu vers son appartement. Cette fois-ci le tableau le laissa passer. Le brun regarda attentivement autour de lui à la recherche du changement qui lui avait valu de se prendre un mur et ne vit rien. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'aperçut avec horreur que le lit avait été agrandit et que la malle de Draco avait été déposée au pied de celui-ci. Eberlué il se dirigea vers le fauteuil et attendit le retour du blond, peut-être que lui aurait une explication à ce problème.

Le petit dragon arriva enfin. Sans rien dire, il se leva, lui prit la main et le mena vers sa chambre. Draco eut tout juste le temps de se faire des illusions qu'il vit que la chambre d'Harry avait changé et en plus vu que maintenant il dormirait avec lui. Mais au vu de la tête du brun, lui ne l'était pas : satisfait.

« Tu as une explication toi à ça ? » Demanda Harry en désignant son ancienne chambre du doigt.

« Non aucune, je ne suis pas retourné ici depuis ce midi. »

« Je vais aller demander une explication à Dumbledore. »

« Il n'est pas là, je ne l'ai pas vu au dîner, comme toi d'ailleurs, et tu sais très bien que je m'aime pas que tu manques des repas, tu perds si facilement du poids. »

« Je vais demander à Dobby de me monter quelque chose, que va t'on faire, tu connais toi un sort pour recréer une chambre et rendre sa taille normale à un lit. »

« Non, désolé. » Dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Tout d'un coup, il dit d'une voix forte :

« Dobby. »

Le petit elfe apparut rapidement :

« Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous ? »

« Harry voudrait un plateau bien garnit, et on voudrait savoir si tu avais une explication au sujet de la rénovation de notre appartement privé. »

« Dobby revient avec le plateau et vous explique tout par la suite. »

Deux claquements plus tard il était de retour avec un petit festin, il déposa le tout sur la table basse et commença à parler, s'étant préalablement installé dans un petit fauteuil apparut comme pas magie.

« La chambre est une idée de Dobby et Winky pour faire plaisir à Harry Potter et à monsieur Malfoy. »

Harry le regardait sans rien dire, ressemblant étrangement à un poisson.

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas demandé avant Dobby ? » Demanda Draco.

« C'était une surprise, car nous n'avons pas pu offrir de cadeau d'anniversaire à Monsieur Harry Potter. » Dit l'elfe en souriant.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire devenir tout comme avant ? » Demanda Harry revenu à la réalité.

« Harry n'est pas content du présent ? » Demanda le petit homme au bord des larmes.

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais j'aurais préféré que tu le fasse un peu plus tard. »

« Dobby ne peut plus rien faire maintenant, chaque chambre ne peut-être réaménagé qu'une fois par an. »

Harry baissa les épaules de lassitude, aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment une bonne journée, mais vraiment pas, que pouvait-il faire maintenant : rien, il poussa un soupir et se décida à parler.

« Je suis très heureux de ce cadeaux Dobby et tu remercieras Winky pour nous deux. »

Heureux l'elfe repartit pour les cuisines où son travail l'attendait. Laissant Harry et Draco se regardaient dans les blancs des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire maintenant ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je ne vois qu'une seule solution. » Dit le blond. « On va devoir dormir ensemble. »

A la vue du regard horrifié d'Harry, il se dit que lui pensait à une autre solution.

« D'accord. » Dit le brun après un petit silence.

« J'y vais, je te laisse finir de réfléchir tranquillement. » Il se leva et partit se coucher un petit sourire aux lèvres confiant, bien qu'il n'y soit pour rien dans toute cette histoire.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée il sentit une forme raide se coucher à côté de lui le souffle crispé.

« Harry tu sais que je ne ferais rien sans que tu sois d'accord. »

« Je sais, et je suis vraiment désolé, mais je te promets que je serais plus détendu demain, tu sais c'est notre première nuit ensemble… »

« Bonne nuit Harry. » Dit Draco en se mettant de dos à lui et s'endormant presque immédiatement.

« Bonne nuit. » Répondit la voix toujours aussi crispée du brun.

Ne pouvant dormir, il passa sa nuit à penser, bien droit dans le lit ne faisant aucun mouvement. Il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il avait de la chance d'être avec quelqu'un comme Draco qui l'aimait pour lui et non pour sa célébrité avec tous ses défauts. Et qu'il avait était bien bête de refuser toutes ses avances.

Il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Le même scénario se passa la vendredi soir au grand damne du blond qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour rassurer le brun.

Quand à lui, il continuait de penser et arriva à la conclusion après s'être levé en pleine nuit et déshabillé devant un miroir, qu'il devait être assez désirable pour que le bond ait envie d'aller plus loin avec lui.

« Je le ferais. » Sa voix retentit déterminé dans la salle de bain insonorisé (qu'il partageait maintenant avec Draco).

Il se recoucha un peu plus détendu de part la décision qu'il avait prise et essayant de reprendre la sommeil perdu la nuit dernière.

Malheureusement Draco le réveilla tôt le lendemain matin pour faire leur petit footing du samedi autour de lac, suivit des pompes et des autres tortures que lui infligeait le blond pour qu'Harry soit en forme.

Il passa la journée à somnoler, sans jamais vraiment se reposer. Ce n'est que le soir au moment du banquet qu'il se rendit compte que l'on était le 31 octobre.

Dès qu'il eut finit de manger, il s'excusa et alla se coucher, tombant aussitôt dans un lourd sommeil.

En bas son petit ami et ses amis s'inquiétaient un peu de sa fatigue mais Draco, les rassura leur disant que depuis que les elfes de maison avaient changé la disposition de leur chambre le brun ne dormait plus très bien. Rassuré, ils finirent leur repas avant d'aller se coucher.

A peine arrivé dans la chambre, il entendit des gémissements de peur et de douleur. Il se précipita dans la chambre et vit son amour bouger dans tout les sens emprisonné dans ses draps et hurlant des mots comme : « maman », « papa », « non je ne veux pas »…

Draco entreprit de le réveiller et après avoir bataillé pour la sortie de son cauchemar, puis des draps, un Harry en pleure lui atterrit dans les bras. Il commença à lui faire des cercles dans le dos pour le rassurer. Cela marcha et enfin il put demander à Harry de raconter son cauchemar.

« C'était Voldemort, il m'a montré avec beaucoup de précision comment il avait tué ma famille et m'a fait parvenir les sentiment qu'il avait eu à ce moment là. » Dit Harry, dont les larmes recommençaient à couler.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? » Demanda le blond.

« Fais-moi oublier. » Dit Harry sur de lui. « Montre moi que tu m'aimes. »

« D'accord. » Dit Draco comprenant ce que son amour lui demandait.

Tout doucement, il coucha Harry dont le visage était toujours recouvert des traces de ses larmes. Avec ses pouces, il essuya les derniers sillons et commença à l'embrasser lentement.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ces attouchements aimant, leurs habits disparurent grâce à un sort de Draco, il se mit à admirer le corps de son futur amant.

« Tu es tellement beau. » Dit-il en le regardant amoureusement.

Harry lui sourit, l'encourageant à continuer.

Le blond se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit un pot de lubrifiant, il s'en enduisit les doigts et son membre. Il se recoucha immédiatement, sans qu'à un moment Harry ne l'ait quitté des yeux. Il le caressa un peu laissant des traînées froides sur le corps du brun, lui faisant avoir des frissons très… Il écarta ses jambes finement musclé, s'introduisant entres elles. Il commença à titiller son intimité, le préparant à la prochaine intrusion. Le premier fit un peu contracté Harry, mais il se détendit petit à petit quand le blond se mit à caresser lascivement son sexe, tout recommença à l'intrusion du second, au moment où il finissait de le préparer avec un troisième doigt, la caresse se fit plus poussé sur le membre d'Harry qui se sentit propulsé dans un plaisir immense lorsque le blond percuta sa prostate. Bientôt les doigts furent remplacés par le sexe de Draco, une peur envahit soudain Harry qui se crispa, mais le blond le rassura et accentua ses caresses sur son sexe. Après un petit moment où se peignirent sur le visage du brun des traits de douleur, il fut à l'intérieur de son amour, il lui laissa quelques instants pour s'habituer et au hochement de tête d'Harry commença à bouger en lui touchant la prostate immédiatement, faisant pousser par le même occasion à Harry un cri où se confondait un tout petit de douleur et beaucoup de plaisir. Le rythme accéléra petit à petit les faisant tous les deux tomber dans un plaisir infini, qui se finit par l'extase quand Harry éjacula sur le ventre du blond, son anneau se resserrant sur le sexe gonflé du blond qui explosa à l'intérieur de lui dans un gémissement mal contenu. Draco s'effondra sur Harry, l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Je t'aime mon lion. »

« Moi aussi mon dragon. »

Ils s'endormirent se tenant l'un contre l'autre. Comme la dernière fois une lumière les entoura sans qu'ils puissent la voir. Le douzième coup de minuit retentit annonçant que l'on était le 1 novembre.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Vert emeraude : Voilà, il a succombé.**

**petite grenouille : Draco a enfin eut ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne faut pas prendre cette phrase dans son sens premier, il ne voulait pas juste coucher, je crois que je m'embrouille là et que j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue. Bisous.**

**Jessy : Je ne peux pas dire mieux.**

**Tama : J'espère que ton attente a été récompensée comme tu le voulais.**

**Amy Keira : J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus autant que les précédents.**

**tchaye : Oui tu as tout à fait raison, son but a été atteint. Pour les déjeuners, c'est à voir, il fallait qu'il se lève une heure plus tôt chaque matin, je pense qu'Harry va râler s'il recommence, car pour moi c'est un lève tard. Mais bon le dimanche matin convient pour ce genre de petit-déjeuner…**


	12. Deux mois

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

**Avant tout je voulais vous dire que ceci est un chapitre de transition et qu'il peut sembler un peu nul ou décevant, mais il ne faut pas se bloquer aux premières impressions et arrêter complètement de lire ma fic. C'est plus une supplique qu'autre chose, cependant je n'aime pas ce que j'ai écrit, ça ne veut pas dire que vous, vous détesterez, mais je préfère prévenir avant, juste au cas où.**

**Sinon, j'ai trouvé ma bêta lectrice : Auclerc, donc c'est elle qu'il faut remercier car pour une fois vous ne serez pas gêné par les fautes durant votre lecture. Je suis désolé pour les autres personnes qui m'avait laissé une review pour le devenir, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que cela ne vous refroidira pas pour lire la suite de mon histoire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 12 : Deux mois

« Salut, » dit Harry en se réveillant le dimanche un sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut, » répondit simplement le blond, arborant sur son visage la même expression. « Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il en enserrant un peu plus le corps du brun contre sa peau nue.

« Mieux que depuis plusieurs nuits, et sans cauchemars, enfin pour la seconde partie de la soirée. »

Draco ne fit que lui sourire, heureux de cette réponse.

« En fait c'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai passé depuis longtemps, » un rougissement apparut sur ses joues, alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait la veille. « Et pour toi ? »

« Moi aussi. »

Harry s'approcha doucement des lèvres de son amant et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement, tout en prenant une position plutôt dominante. Le blond se laissa faire, trouvant que son lion prenait des initiatives heureuses. Déjà les mains d'Harry parcouraient son corps, lui procurant des frissons qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, ses doigts fins survolaient sa peau, faisant réagir ses zones sensibles. Depuis longtemps les deux amants arboraient une érection ne cachant rien de leur envie commune. Au moment où son petit lion - à son grand plaisir - prenait des initiatives, des coups retentirent à la porte de leur chambre. Rapidement Draco fit apparaître une couverture plus épaisse, pour cacher tout ce qui pourrait être compromettant.

Hermione et Ron entrèrent peu après, arborant un grand sourire. Dès qu'ils aperçurent que leurs deux amis n'étaient pas véritablement présentables, ils piquèrent un fard et sortirent rapidement de la pièce, leur laissant le temps d'arborer plus de vêtements.

Ce fut Draco qui sortit le premier, rapidement suivi d'Harry.

« Salut, » commença le blond. « Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite si matinale, » il était ronchon d'avoir été arrêté dans un moment si agréable.

« Ben en fait il est deux heures de l'après-midi, » commença Hermione. « Et puis, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu pour discuter. Ron et moi on s'est dit qu'aujourd'hui serait justement le bon moment pour. »

« Et ? » Demanda le Veela.

Le couple fut prit de court. Ce fut Harry qui détendit l'atmosphère en lançant le sujet bateau du moment : le Quidditch.

Le prochain match aurait lieu dans deux semaines et opposerait les Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. De nombreuses mesures avaient été prises à ce sujet, tout d'abord personne dans le collège à part les équipes concernées ne savaient qu'il allait avoir lieu. Et pour une très bonne raison, bien que Poudlard soit un lieu très protégé, une attaque, par les airs, était toujours possible. De plus avec les élèves qui servaient déjà d'espion à Voldemort dans l'enceinte - celui-ci pourrait lancer une attaque pendant un match d'Harry - sa tâche pourrait être grandement facilitée. C'était aussi pour cela qu'ils avaient choisi les Poufsouffle et encore…

Les deux semaines passèrent aux rythmes des entraînements pour Harry, car en plus de ceux de Quidditch, Dumbledore et de nombreux professeurs avaient ajouté les leurs pour le préparer au combat final contre le lord noir. Chaque soir, il revenait exténué, et chaque soir le blond le réconfortait du mieux qu'il pouvait (Nda : pas toujours du sexe malheureusement pour Draco !) Quand le « grand jour » fut arrivé, le brun fut dans tous ses états et son amoureux dut le calmer à grand renfort de baiser.

Le match se passa bien, heureusement, sinon il se serait passé la même chose que pour les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard un arrêt simple et définitif jusqu'à la fin de la guerre - ou une accalmie quelconque - si elle arrivait à un moment.

Car Voldemort ne semblait pas vouloir se contenter de quelques Moldus ces derniers temps, beaucoup de sorciers étaient morts lors des nombreuses attaques qui avait eu lieu dans des endroits stratégiques du monde magique - certaines en même temps - déroutant les Aurors qui ne pouvaient plus sauver autant de personne qu'ils l'auraient voulu. Le Ministère était paniqué et ne savait plus quoi faire. Le monde Magique était en crise.

La descente infernale dans la guerre totale avait commencé peu après qu'Harry ait rêvé de la mort de ses parents, comme si d'une certaine façon Voldemort l'avait prévenu que la guerre avait commencé entre eux deux, une bataille psychologique pour l'instant, mais bientôt le combat devra se faire face à face.

Cependant à la fin du mois de Novembre, l'accalmie, qui n'était plus qu'une illusion pour quelque Poufsouffle désespéré, arriva enfin. En effet l'Ordre du Phénix, avait réussit à investir et détruire un des quartier général important du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tuant par la même occasion beaucoup de Mangemorts. Cette victoire avait contraint face de serpent à revoir tous ses plans et à faire revenir tous ses esclaves au bercail.

Durant une partie du mois de Décembre, Harry refit de beaux rêves, peuplés de petit Draco gambadant tout nu dans la nature verdoyante du parc de Poudlard. Voyant que le brun recommençait à sourire tout le collège reprit espoir, même les plus défaitistes espéraient que cette guerre finirait vite, et avec un minimum de dommage.

Bien sûr tous les beaux rêves ont une fin, et la chute se fit plus dure encore. Car Voldemort, même affaiblit militairement, avait assez de ressource pour frapper un grand coup avant les fêtes de nouvel an. Reprenant là où il avait arrêté son règne il y a 17 ans, il frappa le chemin de Traverse, où les sorciers, inquiets, affluaient pour faire leurs achats de Noël. Bien sûr de nombreux Aurors et membres de l'Ordre avaient été placé en des points stratégiques, et le nombre de morts et de blessés en avaient été diminué grandement. Cependant, cela avait été une victoire pour le côté obscur. Le monde Magique était en berne et toutes les célébrations avaient été annulées, de peur d'une nouvelle attaque. Les sorciers ne sortaient que pour travailler, et les courses s'effectuaient grâce aux hiboux.

C'est dans cette ambiance de joie et de bonne humeur qu'Harry et Draco passèrent leurs vacances de Noël à Poudlard, Ron et Hermione étant rentré dans leurs familles, espérant secrètement que ce ne serait pas leur dernier Noël avec eux.

Malgré tout, le jour du gros bonhomme rouge avec une barbe blanche, se passa sans incident notable. A part bien sûr, les crises de nerfs des enfants pourris gâtés qui n'avaient pas eu le cadeau qu'ils voulaient.

Au collège, il ne restait, en tout et pour tout, que deux élèves et beaucoup trop de professeur pour les compter (Nda : petite ruse qui je pense, est passé inaperçu !). Le directeur vit là, une formidable aubaine pour entraîner le sauveur de monde sorcier et son compagnon Veela à différentes techniques de combats et à aiguiser leur endurance, comme leur puissance. Les vacances n'étaient pas de tout repos pour les deux jeunes hommes et leur vie amoureuse, comme sexuelle fut relégué au placard jusqu'au matin du Nouvel An.

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**petite grenouille : Voilà, tu as très bien résumé ce que je voulais dire dans ma dernière réponse et que j'ai dit très mal. Merci, oui Harry se laisse enfin aller, pour une fois je ne l'ais pas trop fait souffrir. Bisous.**

**Amy Keira**** : Merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant. Voici le nouveau chapitre. A+.**

**alinemcb54**** : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'arrêter.**

**garla sama : Merci pour tes encouragements. Voici enfin le chapitre 12.**

**zaika**** : La suite, enfin.**

**serpentis-draco**** : Merci, la voici..**

**Vert emeraude**** : Oui, enfin. Une lumière ! Qu'elle lumière ? Je ne dirai rien, désolé.**

**la-shinegami**** : Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai suivi tes conseils, merci d'adorer. Voici enfin la suite. Bisous.**

**Sahada**** : Merci.**

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 13 :**

**la-shinegami**** : Je suis désolé mais il y a eu d'autres propositions, donc voilà, maintenant tu pourras lire des chapitres sans fautes. Bisous.**

**rubymoon316**** : Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir choisi, mais voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic quand même et bien sûr que tu la trouveras toujours aussi bien. A tout de suite. Ce n'est pas grave que tu ne me review pas, moi-même j'ai cette mauvaise habitude.**

**Hina Maxwell**** : Re salut, ben je ne sais pas quoi te dire, comme je t'ai déjà tout dit. Donc a un prochain mail.**

**Andegis**** : Faut pas bouder, le chapitre 12 il arrive, il est tout chaud, bon c'est vrai il est court mais le chapitre 13 arrivera vite après celui-ci. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, c'est en partit à cause des reviews, mais aussi de moi, car il y a vraiment des moments ou j'ai honte de mon français.**

**Anlidre**** : Merci, voici enfin la suite et sans les fautes. A tout de suite.**

**Mily Black**** : Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir choisi. Alors pour m'excuser, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**tchaye**** : Merci, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai trouvé une bêta lectrice, voici la suite.**

**Bisous.**

**auclerc**** : Ben, salut, je sais pas quoi te dire à part que tu es ma bêta, mais ça tu le savais déjà… Bisous, j'espère que tu ne trimes pas trop avec mes fautes d'orthographes horribles et mes tournures de phrases, disons pittoresque pour ne pas dire autre chose.**

**Cyzia**** : Je suis désolé, mais quand tu m'as envoyé la review j'avais déjà choisi mon bêta. Sinon merci de lire. A tout de suite.**


	13. Bonne année et bonne

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus. Alors j'espère seulement qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 13 : Bonne année et bonne…

Au matin du nouvel an, nos deux amoureux furent réveillés par une douce lumière émanant de bougie, qu'ils avaient ensorcelé la veille pour se réveiller en douceur. En effet, après avoir souhaité une bonne vingtaine de fois : « bonne année et bonne santé ». Ils étaient allés se coucher et le sommeil les avait emporté rapidement.

Sans même se dire bonjour ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et plus précisément sur leurs lèvres. Bientôt Harry commença à mordiller le cou et derrière l'oreille du blond, qui se mit à gémir assez bruyamment. Il poursuivit sa descente en s'attaquant aux tétons de son amants, jouant avec son piercing à la langue. (Nda : tout le monde l'avait oublié, hein !) Après les avoir torturé pendant quelques minutes, il continua de reculer pour arriver au nombril où il fit des ravages de sensualité. A bout Draco pensa qu'il devrait peut-être supplier son lion pour avoir plus, mais le brun n'étant pas sadique porta enfin son attention sur le bas ventre du blond. Après avoir passé son piercing froid sur toute la longueur du membre, faisant pousser à Draco un gémissement accompagné de frissons, il le prit entièrement en bouche.

Un souvenir arriva soudain à Draco, il espérait ne pas se tromper, et espérait que le piercing que Harry arborait était celui qu'ils avaient acheté au dernier week-end à Pré-au-Lard.

Flash back.

Le quatuor se baladait dans les rues du village sorcier quand ils aperçurent le nouveau magasin, il venait juste d'ouvrir malgré les évènements, ils se rapprochèrent et virent que c'était un salon de tatouage et de pierçage. Harry rentra, immédiatement suivit de près par Draco, aussitôt il se dirigea vers le vendeur.

« Bonjour je voudrais un nouveau « bijou », pour ceci, » dit-il en tirant la langue.

« Justement, je viens juste de recevoir les derniers modèles parut sur le marché, » répondit le vendeur heureux d'avoir de la clientèle.

Il sortit un coussin, en velours rouge, de sous le comptoir sur lequel reposait trois « bijoux » et recommença à parler.

« Chacune des boules a été ensorcelé, en fait elles réagissent à la pensée du sorcier. La première s'illumine, la seconde diffuse une odeur de menthe en permanence et la dernière, la plus chère, se met à vibrer de plus elle est en argent pur.

Après un regard entendu, Harry acheta le troisième bijou qu'il mit immédiatement, sur la surveillance du vendeur.

Fin du Flash Back.

Aussitôt avait-il pensé à ceci qu'il poussa un cri, en effet il avait le piercing qui vibrait, en plus de la langue d'Harry qui faisait des choses merveilleuse. Draco atteignit l'extase en peu de temps.

A peine s'était-il remit de son orgasme foudroyant qu'il se jeta sur son petit lion lui rendant à son tour la pareille.

Repu l'un de l'autre ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, une lueur de désir dans le regard.

« T'es fatigué ? » Demanda narquoisement Harry.

« Autant que toi, » répondit Draco un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se jetèrent alors l'un sur l'autre. Après plusieurs minutes de baisers enflammés, Draco sortit de sous l'oreiller un tube de lubrifiant - Il l'avait acheté le même jour que le piercing de son lion, car voyant celui-ci moins gêné que d'habitude, il s'était dit que c'était le bon moment pour l'amener dans le seul sex-shop du village sorcier, situé hors des limites autorisés. Arrivé devant, Harry refusa net d'entrer, malgré les suppliques du blond, et resta dehors durant l'achat, qui se révéla par la suite très utile - Le débouchant rapidement, il s'en étala sur les doigts, puis sur son pénis, depuis longtemps dur. Il recommença à embrasser Harry, tout en le préparant, étouffant ainsi ses gémissements. Quand le brun fut prêt, Draco se positionna et débuta la pénétration, lentement comme à chaque fois, ayant toujours peur de faire du mal à son amour, bien sur Harry ne ressentait que du plaisir, mais il aimait la façon dont son dragon lui faisait l'amour. Au coup de hanche du brun, le blond accéléra ses allers-retours, touchant à chaque fois ou presque la prostate, faisant par la même occasion, pousser des hurlements de plaisir à Harry - Draco avait toujours été jaloux de l'abandon dont pouvait faire preuve Harry, quand il faisait l'amour - Voyant qu'Harry atteindrait bientôt l'extase, Draco commença à le masturber. Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, le brun éjacula emmenant avec lui le blond dans son extase. Draco s'effondra sur lui en lui murmurant un je t'aime accompagné d'un baiser dans le cou, Harry fit de même. Le blond se retira et s'allongea à côté de lui et bientôt le sommeil les prit.

Ce fut Draco qui se réveilla le premier, comme d'habitude, voyant que son amour dormait toujours, il se décida à le réveiller comme durant la période où il le charmait. Rapidement il fit apparaître le plateau repas, ralluma les bougies, pensant réveiller Harry en douceur. Voyant que rien ne se passait, il posa le plateau à terre, se rapprocha de lui et remarqua alors sa pâleur morbide. Il tira donc les draps et découvrit avec horreur une énorme tâche de sang. Comment ne s'en était-il pas aperçut avant ? Il commença à paniquer ne sachant que faire. Prit d'une inspiration soudaine, il vérifia la respiration : oui Harry était toujours vivant, même si son souffle était faible. Il l'entoura d'un drap propre et courut à l'infirmerie, au travers du tissu il pouvait sentir le corps froid de son aimé.

Enfin arrivé, il hurla pour faire venir Pompom.

« Madame Pomfresh venez vite, Harry est en train de mourir. »

Celle-ci arriva en quatrième vitesse, fit léviter le corps inconscient sur un lit, et vira Draco de la pièce désinfecté, pour pouvoir soigner plus correctement son patient.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**rubymoon316**** : Merci, moi aussi j'ai ce problème, car je ne sais jamais quoi écrire, donc je n'écris rien, mais ces derniers temps, j'ai essayé de faire des efforts. Au plaisir de t'avoir comme lectrice.**

**tchaye**** : Merci, la suite.**

**Lashinegami** : **Merci pour tes encouragements. Pour les fautes, il faut remercier ma bêta lectrice Auclerc. Bisous. Pour la review je pense que, comme j'ai réorganisé tous les chapitres, il y a eu un bug.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Discalimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

**Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour le retard de plusieurs semaines. Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons, j'ai repris les chemins de l'école (bouhbouh une horreur !) et plus précisément de l'IUT (c'est pire que le lycée, et moi qui pensais ne rien foutre, rien qu'à voir le nombre d'heure de cour, ça me démoralise !). Le léger problème vient du fait que j'ai Internet, que quand je rentre chez moi le week-end et vu que je dois le partager avec mon frère, ce n'est pas gagné pour écrire mes fics (non je ne me suis pas trompé, il y a en a une en préparation !). Et pour finir, j'ai eu ce que l'on appelle le syndrome de la page blanche, bien que j'ai écrit la suite depuis un bon bout de temps, je ne trouvais pas super ma présentation des événements futurs, (en bref la suite, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas fait littéraire, ah oui ! je suis nulle en français !) et donc en plus il fallait que je réécrive tout, et là il y a eu un blanc énorme. Bon j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, et que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, j'attend impatiemment votre avis dessus qu'il soit bon au mauvais.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 14 : L'attente

Immédiatement après qu'elle eut viré le jeune Malfoy de l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh se dirigea vers sa cheminée et contacta le professeur Dumbledore. Quelques secondes plus tard elle se mettait à examiner son jeune patient, très inquiète à son sujet ! (Nda, je sais que c'est bizarre qu'elle parle à Dumbledore avant de soigner Harry, mais comme ceci ne dure que quelques secondes, l'état d'Harry ne peut pas s'aggraver)

Pendant ce temps là, Draco marchait devant la porte de l'hôpital scolaire de long en large, au bord des larmes. Que pouvait avoir le brun ? Il avait pourtant semblé aller bien quand ils s'étaient endormis après… Pourquoi Pomfresh n'était pas déjà réapparue pour lui dire que tout allait bien, que c'était juste une plaie dans son dos qui c'était ré ouverte et le sang n'avait pas coagulé. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, son cœur se briserait et il préfèrerait le rejoindre rapidement, au moins il serait heureux pour l'éternité.

Draco était dans un état d'esprit épouvantable, assit contre un mur, les jambes ramené contre son torse et se tenant la tête avec les mains, mais aucune larmes ne coulaient sur ses joues pâles.

Tout repassait dans sa tête, le sang, la blancheur d'Harry, le pouls faible et la peur de Pomfresh quand elle l'avait vu et bien sûr sa peur, sa peur de perdre celui qui comptait le plus pour lui, même s'il n'avait pas été un veela.

Il resta là à attendre, prostré, essayant de ne pas penser au pire, il savait que s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave il le saurait, on serait venu le prévenir, Dumbledore ou Pomfresh, quelqu'un.

Une très longue heure passa, suivi de deux autres toutes aussi angoissantes et pénibles. Il n'osait même pas écouter à la porte par peur d'entendre une mauvaise nouvelle. La tension et la panique étaient à leur comble quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir horriblement silencieux où se répercutait en écho assourdissant. Et à ce moment c'était les chaussures en caoutchouc de l'infirmière qui râpaient sur le sol en linoléum blanc de l'infirmerie. Comme au ralentit, il entendit avec une précision incroyable le verrou s'ouvrir, la poignée de la porte se baisser. Et madame Pomfresh apparut, sa blouse encore taché du sang d'Harry, Draco la regarda avec tant de peine dans les yeux, qu'elle s'empressa de lui dire que le brun allait s'en sortir, et qu'elle l'avait placé sous sommeil magique pour qu'il se rétablisse bien.

Il entra en courant dans la pièce, il scanna la pièce des yeux et se précipita vers son amour qui l'attendait endormit, dans ses draps blancs, qui malheureusement faisait ressortir sa blancheur.

Il recommença d'attendre, mais cette fois, sans ce poids au cœur. Il prit la main froide du brun entre ses mains et commença à la réchauffer tout doucement.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient**

**Donc voilà pour me faire pardonner du retard et du chapitre précèdent très court. Je vous envois le chapitre 15.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 15 : Quoi !

Pendant que Draco réchauffait les mains de son amour. Le professeur Dumbledore discutait avec madame Pomfresh, dans la plus grande discrétion.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement Pompom ? Demanda le vieux professeur.

- Il a perdu un ovule, répondit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est totalement impossible, je vous le rappelle.

- Vous, plus que quiconque, devriez savoir qu'en magie rien n'est impossible, dit l'infirmière vexée qu'on ne la prenne pas au sérieux.

- Cela me parait, même avec l'aide de la magie, tout bonnement impossible, comment son corps se serait-il adapter.

- La magie a remédié à tout ça, il possède un utérus.

- Mais comment ?

- Je pense que la condition de monsieur Malfoy y est pour quelque chose, car il n'est pas rare pour des véritables mâles de tomber enceinte. Le taux de gène Veela serait plus élevé ou portée sur la reproduction, je ne sais pas, il faudrait faire des tests, mais il y a une chose de sure, c'est la magie Veela de monsieur Malfoy qui a fait développé l'utérus et les embryons.

- Comment ça « les » ? Demanda Dumbledore livide. Je croyais…

- J'ai réussi à sauver les autres, mais Harry aura sûrement des problèmes à cause de l'opération qu'il a subit.

- Une opération ? Quels problèmes ?

- Je pense qu'il ne va plus pouvoir pratiquer la magie jusqu'en juin, pour ne pas causer de troubles aux bébés, et puis je suis à peu près certaine qu'il devra passer quelques mois sans bouger, s'il ne veut pas déclencher l'accouchement.

- Mais il a un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre, il doit tuer Voldemort, c'est notre seule arme contre lui.

Pompom le regarda bizarrement, mais passa, elle savait exactement à quel jeu jouait le directeur, mais ne pouvait rien faire, il enverrait le gamin au front tant qu'il lui resterait assez de force pour jeter un sort, c'était pour cela qu'il l'entraînait depuis l'année dernière. Il voulait en faire une machine à tuer.

- Je comprends bien Albus, mais je pense que si Harry fait une autre fausse couche il en mourra, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le ramener. Et si l'accouchement se déclenche alors qu'il est sur le champs de bataille, il aura le même sort, déjà que le risque est grand, même entouré de docteurs. Vous, vous souvenez ce cas, il y a dix ans, et là ce n'était pas un sorcier mais un Veela, ils étaient tous les deux morts.

- Et si vous le faites avorter sans qu'il le sache. Demanda le vieil homme.

Si Pompom avait put le frapper, elle l'aurait fait, mais elle se retint.

- D'une part la déontologie ne me le permet, si ça s'apprenait je serais raillé de la liste des guérisseurs. Et d'autre part je crois que c'est la seule chance pour Harry d'avoir des enfants, cette opportunité ne se représentera pas deux fois. Finit l'infirmière, le visage sévère.

- Très bien, mais faites moi une faveur, je ne veux pas que lui ou Draco apprennent qu'il a perdu un enfant cela les plongerait sûrement dans un grand chaos et nous avons besoin d'eux dès que tout cela sera terminé.

- D'accord Albus, si vous pensez que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle au futur papa, dit Dumbledore sans joie.

Dès qu'il entendit des pas, Draco releva la tête et vit son directeur se diriger vers lui, un sourire bienveillant fixé sur ses lèvres.

- Draco, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Tu vas être papa.

Il y eut un petit bug dans le cerveau de Draco, puis il reprit connaissance.

- Quoi !

Ce fut l'infirmière qu'il lui expliqua toute l'affaire en quelques minutes.

- Des… des jumeaux, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Dit Draco abasourdit.

- Il va bien falloir y croire monsieur Malfoy car ils arriveront dans six mois et peut-être même un peu plus tôt. Si vous voulez, j'ai quelques livres très intéressant à vous proposer, mais que sur les grossesses féminine, mais le cas d'Harry n'est guère différent à ce que j'ai pu voir.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur discussion ils ne virent pas Dumbledore quitter la salle fort mécontent de la tournure des évènements.

- Il y a aussi des choses importantes à régler, mais nous le ferons quand il se réveillera, je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez du soucis jusque là. Et puis il se réveillera dans un jour ou deux, alors je vous expliquerais ce qu'il sait passer à ce moment là.

Draco approuva de la tête et retourna s'asseoir à côté du brun.

**Voilà, ait finit ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimez les m-preg et que cela ne vous empêchera pas de lire la fin de l'histoire.**


	16. Réveil et explication

**Encore beaucoup de retard pour ce chapitre et j'en suis désolé. J'ai comme qui dirait une entorse a mon index et comme j'écris majoritairement avec (et oui, pitoyable !) et donc voilà.**

**Normalement vous auriez du trouver les réponses aux reviews mais comme j'ai déjà eu du mal à taper le texte, taper les réponses m'a paru impossible, donc excusez-moi de ne faire que des remerciements généraux.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 16 : Réveil et explication :

Comme l'avait dit Pompom, Harry se réveilla deux jours plus tard avec à ses côtés un Draco souriant et heureux, lui tenant toujours la main. (Nda : j'adore c'est mignon à souhait) Celui-ci lui sourit avec un air empâté se demandant où il était et qu'elle était-il ? Assez rapidement, il reconnut les murs trop blancs de l'infirmerie et le crissement sur le parquet ne fit que lui confirmer.

Madame Pompresh, en infirmière aguerrie avait prévu le réveil de son seul malade, arriva rapidement, poussant devant elle un plateau remplit de nourriture, mais aussi de potions aux couleurs peu ragoûtantes. Aussitôt elle se mit à l'examiner.

-Bon Mr Potter, je vois que ce repos magique vous a fait de l'effet, et que vous pourrez bientôt sortir de l'infirmerie.

-Quand ? La coupa Harry, heureux de partir de cet enfer blanc au plus vite.

-Peut-être dans 3 ou 4 jours si les nausées ne vous indisposent pas trop, dit calmement l'infirmière.

-De quoi parlez-vous, je me sens super bien, dit Harry en la regardant bizarrement.

-Mr Potter, je pense que vous devriez boire vos potions et ensuite je vous expliquerai, ainsi qu'à Mr Malfoy.

Après qu'Harry ait enfin prit ses médicaments, Pompom prit une chaise et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Hum, hum, Harry tu te demandes pourquoi tu es ici.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Draco t'a découvert baignant dans ton sang dans votre lit.

Il blanchit.

-Harry tu es enceinte de jumeaux.

Il prit une grande respiration, mais ne recracha pas l'air, il semblait que l'information ne voulait pas arriver au cerveau. Quand enfin il accepta l'info, il dit d'une toute petite voix.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible je suis un homme.

-En magie, Harry tout est possible. Ici, je crois que ceci provient du fait que Draco est un Veela, car il est possible pour eux d'avoir un enfant, il a du utiliser son pouvoir inconsciemment pour créer magiquement à l'intérieur de toi tous les organes nécessaires à ta grossesse.

Le brun tourna son visage vers le blond, toujours aussi bouche bée. Il vit que celui-ci le regardait avec amour.

-Je… Je… Je suis enceinte, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui, répondit Draco.

-Je vais avoir des jumeaux, dit-il en attendant la confirmation.

-Oui, répondit à nouveau le blond.

-Je crois que je vais devoir m'asseoir.

Pompom se précipita avec une potion et lui fit boire. Le visage d'Harry reprit des couleurs.

-Je vais être père, c'est fantastique. Draco se leva et le serra dans ses bras, heureux qu'Harry ne prenne pas mal cette nouvelle. Mais d'un coup un élément revint à la mémoire d'Harry, que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve à l'infirmerie.

-Madame Pompfresh, pourquoi je suis ici ? Demanda-t-il l'air grave. Les bébés ont quelque chose ?

-Harry, tu as placenta praevia, c'est-à-dire que les œufs se sont intégrés dans la partie basse de ton utérus, près du col. Ton hémorragie a été causée par ceci, un œuf à commencer à se décoller et l'a déclenché, mais heureusement Draco est arrivé Harry à temps et j'ai pu sauver le bébé. Mais pour cela j'ai effectué un cerclage de l'utérus, pour ne pas que vous perdiez un embryon. Cependant je dois vous avertir qu'à partir de maintenant toute activité sportive ou autre, dit-elle en regardant Draco. Sont interdites, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres complications, finit-elle.

-Quelles complications ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant car vous êtes pour l'instant le seul sorcier enceinte que nous connaissons, et comment dire, c'est donc aussi la première fois qu'un cerclage est effectué aussi. Il est d'habitude fait sur des femmes, comme vous vous en doutez, et comme chez vous il n'est pas placé au même endroit, je ne peux pas vous dire exactement qu'elles seront les conséquences.

-Vous n'avez même pas une idée ? Demandèrent Harry et Draco en même temps.

-Je n'en suis malheureusement pas capable pour l'instant, répondit-elle. Mais bon, je sais que vous devez avoir faim après toutes ces émotions. Harry ne t'inquiète pas je t'ai donné une potion anti-nausées. Bon appétit, et elle partit les laissant discuter tranquillement.

**J'ai un petit sondage à vous proposé : est-ce que vous préférez que je décrive la grossesse d'Harry ou que je fasse une ellipse narrative ou bien encore que je fasse un mélange des deux. J'attends vos suggestions. Merci d'avance.**

**Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 13 :**

**Merci beaucoup à :Lunicorne, ****Minerve****, lilly.malefoy, lyly , ****Sahada****Serdra****, Severia ROGUE, ****zaika****crystal d'avalon**

**Réponses aux reviews es chapitres 14 et 15 :**

**Merci beaucoup à: tchaye, Sahada, Celymoony, Vert émeraude, Serdra, Minerve, jessy, la-shinegami, crystal d'avalon, Mily Black **

* * *

**  
**


	17. L'arrivé des grenouilles

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient.**

**Et voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, après deux formatages de mon ordi et sa disparition pendant les vacances de Noël, bref heureusement que certaines parties du chapitre étaient sur ma clé USB sinon je n'aurais pas fini de tout réécrire, donc désolé du retard, de plus quand mon ordi a été réparé je n'ai plus eu envie d'écrire à part ma fic triste, il n'y a pas d'amour heureux, donc voilà pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. Une petite mise au point s'impose, le décompte se fait à partir du moment où Harry a apprit qu'il était enceint. Et donc voilà tout est dit.**

**C'était aussi pour vous dire que maintenant je répondrais aux reviews sur mon blog dont le lien se trouve dans ma description.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 17 : L'arrivé de grenouilles

2 jours plus tard :

-Bonjours Monsieur Potter comment allez-vous ce matin ? Demanda Mme Pomfresh.

-Bien, bien et vous ?

-Comment d'habitude, est-ce que vous vous sentez prêt à faire un test.

-Ça dépend du quel, dit Harry en souriant.

-Nous allons voir si le cerclage ne vous gêne pas lorsque vous marchez, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous mettre dans un fauteuil jusqu'au sixième mois de grossesse.

-Quoi ! Vous n'aviez pas parlé de ça dans les effets secondaires, je refuse tout net de passer 6 mois à ne pas bouger, et vous le savez très bien.

-Monsieur Potter, à moi non plus ça ne me fais pas plaisir, mais si le cerclage provoque une gêne pour vous, il en provoquera une aussi pour les fœtus, et je ne veux pas courir se risque, nous avons déjà failli vous perdre une fois, et cela ne se reproduira pas. Dit fermement l'infirmière.

-Je comprends, est-ce que cela vous dérange que Draco soit là lorsque je ferais le test.

-Non pas du tout, j'allais justement vous le proposer.

20 minutes plus tard :

Draco venait juste de finir ces cours de la journée et s'était précipité à l'infirmerie, comme tous les jours depuis qu'Harry s'y trouvait. Il trouva celui-ci assit sur le lit les jambes pendant dans le vide. Horrifié il commença à l'engueuler :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es malade ou quoi, madame Pomfresh a demandé à ce que tu ne quittes pas ton lit, et si ça recommençait je n'ai pas envie de te perdre ni les enfants, alors tu vas te recoucher et je vais t'aider pour limiter les mouvements. Fou d'inquiétude.

-Draco calmes-toi, madame Pomfresh est tout à fait au courant que je vais essayer de me lever, puisque c'est elle qui m'a proposé de faire ce test et aussi d'attendre ton retour, dit Harry comprenant parfaitement l'inquiétude de son compagnon.

-Ah ! Monsieur Malfoy vous êtes enfin là je pense que je n'aurais pas pu retenir Harry encore très longtemps, il est si impatient de voir s'il peut remarcher.

Draco tilta sur « s'il »

-Comment ça « s'il peut remarcher », Harry va avoir des problèmes, c'est grave, répondez, dit Draco en agrippant le bras de l'infirmière.

-Monsieur Malfoy comme je l'ai expliqué précédemment à M. Potter, il se pourrait qu'à cause du cerclage de l'utérus, Harry ait quelques difficultés à marcher, de plus je préfèrerais énormément que même s'il y arrive il reste en fauteuil roulant pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'autres complications. Mais à première vu je pense que si Harry peut marcher il le fera même si je m'y oppose, je me trompe ?

-Je ne dirais pas ça Pompom, et puis vous connaissez ma capacité à respecter les règlements.

-C'est bien cela qui me fait peur. Maintenant trêve de bavardage, Draco placez-vous à sa droite mais attention vous ne le touchez pas il faut qu'il fasse l'effort seul.

Harry réussit sans trop de problème à se mettre debout, même s'il manquait un peu d'équilibre après cette longue période à rester allongé. Quand il fut stable et vit qu'il n'avait pas mal, il s'autorisa à sourire en guise de victoire.

-Bon maintenant, vous allez faire un ou deux pas vers nous, si vous ressentez la moindre douleur il faut le dire.

Doucement il avança son pied gauche : aucune douleur, le pied droit : de même. Il allait commencer le deuxième pas quand une douleur fulgurante le prit dans tout le bas ventre, son visage se crispa et l'infirmière fit apparaître immédiatement un fauteuil roulant derrière lui.

-Doucement Harry, voilà ne vous laissez pas tomber. Voilà, vous êtes bien installé ? Demanda Pomfresh espérant ne pas se recevoir un sort dessus.

Pour toute réponse elle eut un grognement.

-Je vais prendre ceci pour un oui, bon j'avais en quelque sorte, prévu ceci et donc j'ai fait transféré vos appartements à cet étage, puisque Poudlard n'est pas équipé.

De la même façon les cours que vous aurez seront à cet étage et vous mangerez dans une salle spécialement aménagée qui peut aussi accueillir vos camarades. Et puis la bonne nouvelle du jour, tu peux sortir Harry.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait Harry fit rouler sa chaise rapidement vers la sortie en grognant un au revoir. Il fut aussitôt arrêté par Draco qui ne souhaitait pas le voir sortir dans une blouse d'hôpital transparente et courte.

Plus tard dans la journée :

-Harry tu viens, on va manger, j'ai invité Hermione, Ron et quelques Gryffondors, demanda Draco sur le pas de la porte.

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas très faim et je me sens un peu fatigué, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, vas-y toi.

-Harry ce n'est pas parce que tu es en fauteuil qu'il faut te renfermer sur toi-même, allez on y va.

Harry le regarda en poussant un soupir, à peine une phrase et il se plia aux quatre volontés de son blondinet préféré. Harry bon gré mal gré partit pour le repas avec ses amis. Ils entrèrent dans la salle alors que tout le monde était attablé et attendait leur arrivée. Et au vu du visage étonné des invités, ceux-ci n'étaient pas au courant de l'état du Gryffondor. Ce que Draco se fit une joie de leur expliquer.

Le repas se passa dans le calme.

Ils apprirent le lendemain que tout le monde était au courant grâce à l'intervention du professeur Dumbledore.

Une semaine plus tard :

-Harry lève-toi, il est l'heure d'aller en cours, dit Draco en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Oh, beau blond, ne te fous pas de ma gueule, je sais très bien que nous sommes samedi, alors pourquoi me réveiller si tôt ? Demanda Harry en grognant de bon matin.

-Si tôt, on ne doit pas avoir la même conception du mot tôt, car il est exactement 12h17 et dans moins de deux heures nous avons rendez-vous avec l'infirmière pour la première séance d'exercices pré natal.

-Non, je ne veux pas y aller, s'il te plaît Draco chéri, implora Harry les yeux humides.

-Je veux bien céder pour certaines petites choses, mais là, c'est important, aussi bien pour les bébés que pour toi, dit le blond fermement.

-OK, mais tu feras les exercices avec moi.

-Oui vas-y prépare-toi.

Deux heures plus tard :

-Ah, messieurs, j'ai vraiment cru que vous ne viendriez pas, enfin surtout Harry ! Bon je voudrais préciser quelques petites choses, tout d'abord la raison pour laquelle nous commençons les exercices si tôt dans votre grossesse : ces exercices sont destinés à avoir une grossesse plus sereine, mais aussi un accouchement, moins douloureux dans certains cas ou dans d'autres, moins dangereux pour la mère et l'enfant. Nous allons faire trois types d'exercices : respiratoires, d'autres pour fortifier, allonger et assouplir les muscles et enfin pour le relâchement musculaire ou la relaxation. Normalement, vous devriez faire les exercices plusieurs fois par jours, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit conseillé dans votre cas. C'est pour cela que vous viendrez les faire deux fois par semaine sous ma surveillance jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à votre sixième mois.

Nous allons commencer par les exercices de relaxations, puis j'en rajouterais de nouveaux tout au long de la grossesse. J'espère que vous avez lu autant l'un que l'autre les livres que j'ai fait déposer dans votre appartement.

-Oui madame Pomfresh, répondirent-ils en cœurs.

-Car savoir comment se passe l'accouchement est beaucoup plus important que tout ce que je vous apprendrais ici. Commençons. Vous allez vous coucher sur ces deux matelas, vous avez trois coussins à côté de vous, mettez en un sous la tête, un sous le creux des genoux que vous avez replié un peu et le dernier sous vos pieds pour maintenir la position. Ensuite, vous allez contracter et décontracter les différents muscles de votre corps, pour voir la différence entre la contraction et la décontraction.

On va commencer par le bras droit, serrez le poing sans vous crisper, contractez quelques secondes et relâchez progressivement. Très bien. Maintenant le bras, lentement, vous le contractez quelques secondes et maintenant relâchez-le doucement. On va refaire la même chose avec la main et le bras gauche. Ensuite, les jambes. Contractez et relâchez successivement : les doigts de pieds, les muscles des mollets, des cuisses, en maintenant à chaque fois la contraction quelques secondes. Désormais, quand on va inspirer, on va contracter et lorsque l'on va expirer nous allons relâcher les tensions.

On va passer au reste du corps, contractez les muscles des fesses, ceux de l'abdomen, du périnée... euh non excusez-moi je me suis trompé du colon et de l'anus et ainsi de suite ! Maintenant le visage, c'est le plus dur car il y a plus soixante muscles. D'abord, on va contracter tous les muscles en même temps, fermez bien les yeux, la bouche, serrez les mâchoires et le front également.

Ils recommencèrent l'exercice quatre fois.

-Bon, je pense que vous avez compris le principe, c'est le seul exercice que vous pouvez faire seul, je vous le conseille avant de dormir, cela vous détendra. Les exercices personnels consistent à relaxer à chaque séance une partie différente du corps. Pour arriver à détendre tous les muscles de l'organisme à la fois, lorsque vous aurez atteint ce niveau lors des relaxations vous sentirez un sentiment de bien être vous envahir, votre respiration sera sereine et paisible, cela ne doit pas durer plus de dix à quinze minutes. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, ne vous levez pas tout de suite, car pourriez avoir une baisse de tension, mettez vous en position demi-assise, puis assise et enfin debout. Tu as comprit Harry, je compte sur toi Draco, il faut qu'il fasse ses exercices tous les soirs et la grossesse à une chance d'arriver à son terme et de mieux se passer.

Ne vous levez pas tout de suite, restez un peu assis je vais vous chercher un peu de chocolat, c'est un très bon remontant, reprit-elle en les voyant en train de se relever.

Les garçons restèrent encore quelques minutes en grignotant leur chocolat et regagnèrent leur appartement.

31 janvier 1998

-Draco dépêches-toi, nous allons être en retard pour la première échographie des jumeaux, ce sera bien la seule fois ou je serai heureux d'aller voir Pomfresh.

-J'arrive ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon elle nous aurait attendu, c'est ce qu'elle fait pour les séances d'exercice pour lesquelles je suis obligé de pousser ton fauteuil auquel tu as mit les freins.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, dit d'un air angélique le brun.

-Je suis prêt, c'est partit.

Trente secondes plus tard, ils tapaient à la porte de l'infirmerie, un sourire béat identique sur les lèvres.

-Pour une fois ! S'exclama l'infirmière en les voyants. Harry installes-toi sur la table.

En un coup de baguette elle transforma ses habits en blouse blanche d'hôpital qui s'ouvrait au niveau du ventre que le brun commençait à avoir largement rebondit. Elle étala une crème froide dessus et pointa sa baguette en parlant à voix basse. Une image apparut sur le mur en face, on voyait deux formes pas très distinctes. L'infirmière fronça les sourcils.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Draco.

-Rien de bien méchant, c'est que les jumeaux ne sont pas clairement d'un côté et de l'autre, j'espère que ce n'est pas des siamois, mais j'en doute très fortement car on le verrait très nettement. Sinon il n'y a aucun problème, les battements de coeurs sont normaux leur taille est normale pour des jumeaux, c'est parfait à part ce dont je vous ais parlé.

Maintenant Monsieur Malfoy, je vous demanderai de quitter la pièce, nous allons passer à un examen plus intime, des étriers apparurent au bout de la table, provoquant un rougissement de la part du brun.

-Harry reprit-elle après le départ de Draco, je vais procéder à un toucher pour voir si les œufs et le cerclage sont toujours bien, ça risque de faire un peu mal.

Le gryffondor sentit un doigt pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui et exercer des pressions, puis se retirer.

-C'est bon, dit Pompom en retirant son gant, tout est parfait. Cependant ce n'est pas une raison pour faire plus de chose que vous en faite actuellement. Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui pour un sort de nettoyage, suivi d'un sort lui rendant ses habits d'origines. Maintenant, direction la balance, on va voir si vous suivez le régime que je vous ais prescrit.

Parfait Harry, encore un ou deux kilos et vous serez parfaitement dans la norme. Vous pouvez y aller. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée à vous aussi madame Pomfresh.

30 avril 1998 :

-Encore parfait Harry, pour l'instant tout ce passe bien, sauf comme je l'indiquais la dernière fois ce flou, mais il n'a pas l'air de gêner le développement des bébés. On va procéder à un tout nouvel examen que toutes les futurs mamans doivent passer.

Draco toussota derrière l'infirmière qui rougit.

-Et tous les jeunes papas.

-Ce n'est pas grave Pompom, en quoi consiste-il ?

-En fait, c'est pendant le développement dans le ventre que les bébés acquièrent la plus grande partie de leur pouvoir et créent leur réserve, donc il est nécessaire de savoir si vous possédez assez de magie pour les nourrir tous les deux.

-Pourquoi je ne passe cet examen que maintenant ? Demanda Harry étonné.

-Ce n'est véritablement qu'au sixième mois que ça commence, certain commence avant et d'autre plus tard. Il y a un transfert de magie avant, bien sûr mais il n'est pas réellement absorbé par les enfants, il passe juste dans le sang. Commençons, ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas douloureux, au pire vous sentirez un petit chatouillement, se sera votre magie qui crépite.

L'infirmière lança le sort, et au bout d'un moment fronça les sourcils.

-Que se passe-t-il Madame Pomfresh ? Demanda Draco inquiet.

-Les bébés absorbent beaucoup de magie, c'est comme s'ils étaient trois, c'est assez inquiétant et ça expliquerait pourquoi Harry est fatigué ces derniers temps, il va falloir que je vous donne de la potion régénératrice pour reconstituer vos réserves magiques jours après jours sinon vos enfants seront des cracmols.

Elle passa sur le regard horrifié des parents et continua sa phrase.

-Je crois Harry, qu'il va falloir que tu restes alité jusqu'à l'accouchement.

-Quoi, non je ne veux pas c'est hors de question.

-Harry mon amour, si Pompom le dit c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, il faut vraiment que tu ne te dépenses plus jusqu'à l'arrivé des bébés, tu as entendu comme moi ce qui pourrait arriver.

-Oui j'ai entendu, très bien même, mais il doit bien y avoir une autre solution ? Demanda Harry désespéré.

-Je suis désolé Harry mais non, je ne veux courir aucun risque, j'en parlerais avec les médicomages de Ste Mangouste, mais je pense qu'ils vont être du même avis que moi.

-Mais je vais continuer les cours, pour pouvoir passer mes ASPICs.

-Vous ne passerez pas vos ASPICs cette année, cela représenterait trop de stress pour les bébés, mais les professeurs vendront vous donner des cours particuliers pour vous maintenir à niveau. Je dois vous laisser. Vos affaires seront transportées dans le courant de l'après midi, vous aurez une chambre à part ou vous pourrez rester avec Draco.

-Merci, dit Draco.

Harry quant à lui resta silencieux pensant aux prochains mois.

21 juin 1998 :

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait choisir le prénom des enfants comme je vais bientôt accoucher, dit Harry pensif.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, tu as pensé à quelque chose ?

-Comme on ne sait c'est pas de quel sexe ils sont, on pourrait faire une liste et à leur naissance on choisira.

Draco fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume à papote.

-Je pense à quelque chose d'important, pour le nom de famille : Potter-Malfoy ou Malfoy-Potter.

-Personnellement je dirais Potter-Malfoy ça sonne mieux, tu ne trouve pas ?

-Si tu le dis, bon commençons.

Après quelques minutes de discussions ils tombèrent d'accord.

-Simon Draco Lucius

-Sirius Harry James

-Silla Narcissa Lily

-Un dernier et on a finit.

-Sirielle Lily Narcissa, on verra si c'est deux filles on changera mais je suis sûr qu'on aura deux garçons pas toi ? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas j'aimerais bien avoir une fille, mais on verra bientôt de toute façon.

-Oui, dis chéri, tu veux bien aller chercher madame Pomfresh, j'aimerais lui parler en privé de quelque chose, ne t'en fais pas rien de grave ça à juste un rapport avec l'accouchement.

-J'y vais tout de suite, et il se leva pour aller chercher l'infirmière, puis quitta la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry pour que tu veuilles me parler en privé ? Demanda Pompom inquiète.

-Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour rien, répondit Harry, je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que j'ai des contractions depuis tout à l'heure, mais comme je n'ai pas perdu les eaux je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit ça.

L'infirmière fit apparaître le matériel nécessaire, et après quelques minutes blanchit.

-Je ne me suis pas trompé alors, Harry commença à paniquer. Mais c'est trop tôt, bien trop tôt, je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent, ça ne fait que 7 mois, je ne veux pas accoucher, faite ce qu'il faut, il ne faut pas que j'accouche, il ne put continuer de parler car son visage se crispa sous l'effet d'une contraction, quand elle fut passer il commença à sangloter.

Pompom le prit dans ces bras et lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu es suivi par les meilleurs, tes bébés vont vivre et c'est déjà très bien que tu ais pu atteindre le septième mois, je ne pensais pas que t'y arriverais, alors ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, nous en avons déjà parlé. Alors maintenant calmes-toi, je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Draco et donner un coup de cheminée aux médicomages qui te suivent pour qu'ils se tiennent prêt à intervenir. Pendant ce temps tu vas faire quelques exercices de relaxation, tu vas voir ça va te faire de bien et tu te sentiras mieux après.


	18. Un flou très surprenant

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient.**

**Me voici enfin de retour, et pour me faire pardonner voici deux chapitre courts.**

**J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Pour les réponses aux reviews, elles sont sur mon blog dont le lien est dans mon profil.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 18: Un flou très surprenant

Rapidement les médicomages arrivèrent, et constatèrent que pour le moment tout se passait bien. Harry avait perdu les eaux, et tout se dilatait bien pour le passage des enfants et les médicomages avaient enlevé le cerclage en félicitant Mme Pomfresh pour son bon travail. Le seul hic était son petit ami, qui leur cassait les pieds avec ses questions à la con pour ne pas dire autre chose. Mais bon heureusement Harry ne semblait pas trop gagné par le stress du blond, mais peut-être était-ce à cause de la douleur causée par ses contractions.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, le travail commença vraiment, Harry hurlait de toutes ses forces sous la douleur qui semblait présente dans tout son corps, durant une vingtaine de minutes il suivit les ordres du médicomage et poussa, souffla comme un chien...

-Allez Harry encore un peu d'effort et on pourra voir sa tête, dit l'accoucheur en souriant pensant que sa remarque détendrait le futur papa.

-Quoi tout ça pour ça ! S'exclama le brun. Maintenant on est sûr et certain que c'est ton fils, il a la grosse tête, comme toi, lança un peu méchamment Harry au blond.

Celui-ci eut un sourire crispé se souvenant que ce genre de choses pourrait arriver durant l'accouchement, heureusement qu'il avait été prévenu par l'infirmière.

-Ça y est la tête est sortie, encore un petit effort pour les épaules et bientôt vous aurez votre premier enfant dans les bras.

Harry hurla un dernier coup pour que son bébé sorte une fois pour toute, et bientôt on entendit un cri aigu dans l'infirmerie.

-Bravo monsieur, messieurs c'est une fille.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il était inconscient, c'est alors que les médicomages remarquèrent qu'il était en train de faire une hémorragie à cause du passage du bébé, il fallait l'arrêter rapidement, sinon il ne survivrait pas et le dernier enfant non plus. Tandis que le premier arrêtait l'hémorragie, les deux autres médecins décidèrent de faire une césarienne sachant que, même si Harry se réveillait, il n'aurait pas la force de faire un deuxième accouchement par voix basse. Installant immédiatement le matériel nécessaire, ils ouvrirent le ventre du survivant et sortirent le second jumeau, qui se mit rapidement à crier, réveillant sa soeur, le second médicomage allait refermé le vente quand le troisième s'écria :

-Il y en a trois le dernier est caché sous le placenta.

-La tâche floue était due à cela, nous aurions dû nous en rendre compte bien avant.

Ils l'extrairent vite et allèrent le mettre en couveuse, il était plus petit que son frère et sa soeur. Draco regarda partir ses triplets dans la salle de soin intensif créée à cet effet, avec le regret que son compagnon n'ait pas assisté à la naissance de Sirius, Simon et Silla.

Il se tourna vers le premier médicomage, qui lui annonça qu'il avait stoppé l'hémorragie mais qu'Harry allait rester endormi un petit moment, pour récupérer. Celui-ci referma le ventre et toutes les petites coupures qui avaient pu s'ouvrir pendant la naissance du premier triplet.

-Je vous conseille d'aller voir vos enfants pour les nommer et peut-être les tenir dans vos bras avant qu'ils ne soient mis en couveuse.

Draco se précipita dans la pièce adjacente et vit ses petits anges en train de gazouiller un peu, en voyant la couleur de leurs yeux il sut exactement à qui il attribuerait chaque prénom. Le premier des garçons avait des yeux gris il le nomma Simon Draco Lucius, le second avait les yeux verts : Sirius Harry James. La petite fille n'avait pas les yeux de la même couleur un gris et un vert, au premier abord cela paraissait bizarre, mais au bout d'un moment il trouva ceci plutôt mignon, plus tard elle ferait tourner des têtes. Pour l'instant aucun n'avait de cheveux, ils pousseront plus tard lui avait dit Pomfresh en voyant qu'il s'inquiétait un peu.

Après avoir passé un petit moment en compagnie des deux médicomages qui avaient effectué la césarienne et de Mme Pomfresh, il se dit qu'il était temps de retourner voir son compagnon. Il sortit d'un pas léger de la salle où les bébés s'endormaient à peine. Pour arriver dans la pièce principale où les lits vides se succédaient, les lit vides, tous les lits étaient vides.


	19. Un réveil douloureux

**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient**

Chapitre 19 : Un réveil douloureux

Harry se réveilla sur un matelas très dur, quand il se rendit compte que c'était une planche de bois recouverte d'un peu de paille, il était recouvert de couverture miteuse. A côté de lui il reconnut le premier médicomage qui le regardait avec un air compatissant, il était lui aussi attaché à un barreau avec assez de leste pour pouvoir être à ces côtés en cas de problème.

-Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, ils ont ma femme et mes enfants et si je veux qu'ils soient libérés, il fallait que je leur obéisse, dit le médecin au bord de larmes.

-Je vous comprends, j'aurais fait la même chose si ma famille avait été en danger, que va-t-il se passer maintenant.

-Je suis sensé vous soigner mais, pas trop pour que Vous Savez Qui puisse vous vaincre facilement dans un combat en public, je ne sais pas où. Mais, je compte vous soigner entièrement dans le peu de temps qui m'est imparti, même si…, mais il faut me promettre que vous gagnerez et surtout si je ne survis pas, que vous retrouverez ma femme et mes enfants en vie, s'il vous plait ne leur dites pas ce que j'ai fait ceci. Je sais que maintenant c'est trop tard, mais bon un jour j'espère qu'on me pardonnera d'avoir donné Harry Potter à son ennemi. Je n'attends pas que vous me pardonniez, mais je vous en pris ne dites rien à ma famille, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi, je donnerais ma vie pour eux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement, si je suis en forme je dois normalement arriver à lui tenir tête et peut-être le battre. Si vous me remettez sur pied, je vous pardonne pour l'erreur que vous avez commise, alors au boulot.

Durant les jours qui suivirent quand ils n'étaient pas surveillés le médicomage utilisait toutes ses forces pour le faire cicatriser rapidement de la césarienne, le seul endroit qui pourrait le gêner durant un combat.

Le jour venu, bien que totalement remis, Harry fit semblant d'être toujours mal en point quand on le présenta devant le seigneur noir.

Durant ce temps là, son compagnon était mort d'inquiétude, mais heureusement pour lui, il y avait trois petits anges pour le réconforter.


	20. Le combat orchestré

Voici enfin l'avant dernoer chapitre, donc la fin est proche et arrivera bientôt puisqu'elle est écrite.

Je m'escuse platement pour le retard que j'ai accumulé, mais j'était en vacances,... Mais bon le chapitre est là, bien qu'il soit un peu court et le dernier arrivera quand ma correctrice l'aura corrigée, donc voilà.

Pour lles réponse au reviews, elles se trouvent sur mon skyblog dont l'adresse est dans mon profil, si vous avez des questions?

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Chapitre 20 : Le combat orchestré

Quand il fut enfin devant le mage noir, Harry se demanda comment, même avec tous les sortilèges et techniques qu'il avait appris, il pourrait supporter de se trouver à proximité du lord.

Voldemort voyant que son pire ennemi souffrait atrocement lui proposa aimablement d'en finir immédiatement avec lui.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche comme toi, Tom, je préfère de loin mourir dignement en ayant combattu loyalement, mais ce mot ne doit sûrement rien te dire.

Cette remarque lui apporta un doloris long où Voldemort lui transmit toute sa haine.

- Comme tu voudras ? Je suis même prêt à t'accorder le choix du lieu, dit-il avec un rictus.

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Harry rapidement.

Son choix avait été pris en tout état de cause, en effet depuis la reprise des attaques du seigneur noir, peu de sorciers avaient le courage de se déplacer jusqu'à ce lieu. De plus, il ne pouvait choisir Poudlard, mettant en jeu la vie de plein d'étudiant ou même Pré-au-Lard où la population sorcière continuait de vivre normalement sous la protection du collège. Oui, il avait fait le bon choix, en plus s'il y avait un problème l'Ordre pourrait facilement intervenir.

- Je vois mon cher Potter que depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu es devenu plus intelligent. Ton choix le démontre. Puisque que tu as l'air en forme, nous allons y aller tout de suite.

Un objet fut fourré dans les mains du Survivant et il se sentit attirer par le nombril pour atterrir dans les rues de l'ancienne rue commerçante de Londres, aujourd'hui déserte.

- J'aurais préféré qu'il y ait plus de monde pour voir ta défaite Harry. Mais bon, je n'ai qu'une parole. En garde.

Aussitôt le duel commença, chacun lançaient des sorts complexes que ce soit de magie noire ou blanche. Au bout d'un certain temps, les deux adversaires montrèrent des signes de faiblesses.

- Je vois que malgré tout le vieux fou t'a montré quelques petits trucs intéressants. Mais connais-tu ce sort.

Un rayon argenté sortit de la baguette de Voldemort. Mais le rayon ne toucha jamais Harry, car il avait été stoppé par un bouclier.

Ne perdant pas de temps Harry riposta en faisant apparaître des épées flamboyantes de lumière qui se dirigèrent directement vers le Lord, celui-ci sourit quand quelques unes explosèrent sur son bouclier. Mais son sourire se fanât vite, remplacé par un rictus de douleur, en effet le reste des épées, lui avaient transpercé le corps. Il avait compris trop tard que les premières épées étaient faites pour percées son bouclier. Son corps s'affaissa avec un bruit grotesque par rapport au silence qui régnait à ce moment là.


	21. Profiter enfin!

Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre.

Je voulais remercier avant tout ma correctrice : **auclerc**, qui a corriger toutes mes fautes de français. Merci merci merci merci.

Ensuite je voulais remercier tout ceux qui m'on lu et qui m'on adressé des reviews ou non alors merci, merci beaucoup.

**Eilis, petite-elfe, Alicya Potter-Black, Amy Keira, Anize B, Egwene Al'Vere, serpentis-draco, vega264, Mifibou, Sahada, BadAngel666, vert emeraude, Spirit.w.w, alinemcb54, Lou, Ingrid, Mily Black, Nienna-lo, tchaye, Cyzia, crystal d'avalon, Roxy-Angel, zaika, Tama, garla sama, history, kiara1589, lunathelunatique, petite grenouille, Farahon crystal yuy, lyly, Severia ROGUE, JohannaPotterMalefoy, Ichy-chan, Last-Heaven, Andegis, sorcha, ShadowSaphir, le gouyou sauvage, jessy, la-shinegami, rubymoon316, Hina Maxwell, Anlidre, Lunicorne, Minerve, lilly.malefoy, Serdra, Celymoony, Lo hana ni, Adenoide, JessyMP, Hp-slytherin, XIII-BlackCat-XIII, Lilou, Djamila-snape, Lilian evans poter, caromadden, marion, petote-abeille.**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Chapitre 21 : Profiter enfin !

Cinq ans plus tard :

Draco embrassait Harry sur leur lit, il descendait petit à petit, quand Harry l'arrêta.

-Que comptais-tu faire là ?

-Te faire l'amour sauvagement.

-Tu peux toujours rêver alors, dit Harry fermement.

-Mais Harry, geignit Draco.

-Tu sais ce que le Médicomage a dit, si je ne veux pas tombé encore enceinte, il ne faut pas que je couche avec toi durant ta semaine de fécondation.

-Mais moi, je veux qu'on ait un autre bébé.

-Quoi !

-Oui un petit ou une petite Gryffondor, comme ça on aura toutes les maisons, s'il te plait.

-Non, on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui t'en occupe tous les jours, aujourd'hui Simon a encore essayé de couper les cheveux de Sirius et tu sais combien il aime avoir les cheveux longs.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu n'aimerais pas avoir un petit Gryffondor, comme toi ?

-C'est à réfléchir, fléchit Harry. Mais pas maintenant, dans un mois ou deux quand les petits rentreront en primaire.

Un énorme sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Draco, sa petite famille allait s'agrandir.

Parlons en de cette petite famille, enfin surtout des enfants.

Tout d'abord Silla, elle était blonde comme son père, avec ses yeux de la même couleur que ses deux parents, elle était très mignonne, gentille, bref une vraie petite Poufsouffle avec ses petites tresses blondes qu'elle faisait tournicoter autour de son index tout le temps.

Ensuite Sirius, qui contrairement à son homonyme n'était pas un petit farceur, il passait son temps à lire depuis que Harry leur avait apprit. Il avait des cheveux noir ébène qui lui descendait jusqu'en bas de son dos dont il était très fier et prenait beaucoup soin. Comme Harry il avait les yeux verts, cachés par de petites lunettes rectangulaires, qui lui donnaient un air encore plus sérieux. Il irait certainement dans la maison Serdaigle.

Enfin, il y avait Simon, le petit farceur de la maison qui ne faisait que jouer des mauvais coups à tout le monde et surtout à Sirius. Il ressemblait en tout point à Draco avec ses cheveux qu'il préférait garder court, ses yeux gris et son petit air hautain et aristocratique, bref un parfait Serpentard.

Plus Harry y pensait, plus il se disait que Draco avait raison il manquait un petit Gryffondor pour que le tableau soit complet.

-Tout compte fait, dit Harry en se retournant vers son blond, si on s'y mettait se soir…

**Encore merci beaucoup à tous et à la prochaine.**


End file.
